


Dragon's Kiss

by artificial_ink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Baby Fic, Because he reminded her of Brock, Brock is not amused, Darcy named her baby after a Ninja Turtle, Dragon AU, Dragons, F/M, One Night Stands, Shifters, Surprise Baby!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: Darcy resigned herself to single motherhood and never seeing her baby daddy again. So finding out Brock is alive, well and a dragon, really wasn't a situation she planned for.





	1. Kidnapping Is Against Stark Industries Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on the ongoing fics I have, I am going to write more WIPs because I had a crappy day on Friday and have no desire to go back to work tomorrow. And my weakness in the Kindle store are trashy romance novels. Specifically shifter books with surprise baby plotlines. Because I'm a trash human. 
> 
> This is heavily influenced by a book I read by Anya Nowlan, called Royal Dragon's Baby. So if there are any similarities then it may have been intentional or not. 
> 
> Enjoy my trash story!

Mostly thanks to Pepper Potts and Maria Hill, Stark Industries had great maternity, paternity and early childhood daycare policies. This included paid maternity/paternity leave and either a partial stipend for daycares or use of the pre-preschool age daycare floor. Darcy preferred the daycare floor, which allowed her to bring in her 9 month old son and still be able to cuddle him on her breaks if the urge arose. A big part of the reason Darcy was now employed at Stark Industries in R&D was because she’d gotten knocked up. Tony dangled the perks of being a single mother as a Stark Employee in front of her and Jane. While Jane liked to extol the virtues of being more on top of one’s birth control to Darcy, she still wanted to help. Quite frankly, the maternity leave in most of America was atrocious and Jane was a feminist through and through. Any woman deserved the chance to keep her job and be a good mother if she so chose. 

Also, Darcy could make crappy dollar coffee taste delicious and Jane was addicted. Either it was help Darcy raise a child or drink horrible coffee. The choice was obvious because Darcy refused to teach anyone her tricks (uh, job security Jane). While Jane and Thor weren’t running into parenthood themselves anytime soon, Thor did love babies and Jane figured it would help his baby craze if he was an uncle. 

Of course, Pepper and Maria did not create kickass policies only so Tony could tempt future employees with it. They did so to continue Stark Industries’ lead in caring for their employees and thus increasing their productivity (also because Pepper was generally amazing and had a great moral compass). Happy employees meant people doing their jobs better. In fact, a few other large name companies were trying out similar models in attempts to compete with Stark Industries.

So, Jane and Darcy settled into Stark employee life, Darcy subsequently had a baby and Jane had more funding. Life seemed damn near perfect and Darcy honestly had Pepper and Maria to thank for all of that. Not everything in life was perfect, though, and even Darcy’s situation had some tiny downsides.  

What no one could have anticipated when a pregnant Darcy Lewis was hired was that eventually, Tony would kidnap her child on multiple occasions. He of course, denied this vehemently, insisting that the child in question was getting a once in a lifetime education. Tony tried to use this excuse once again, as Darcy crossed her arms and sent him the best ‘disappointed mom’ face she had. 

“Tony, I really need you to stop going down to daycare and taking my child,” Darcy said. Baby Raphael stood innocently in his playpen, wearing a blue stripped onesie, grey pants and his favorite stuffed animal wolf in his arms. He watched in fascination as Darcy tried to berate Tony without sounding too menacing. She didn’t want to upset Raph since he didn’t do anything wrong. Though he seemed content to nibble and drool on the wolf’s ear. 

“Would you really deprive your child of the best education there is?” Tony asked, gesturing towards his chest. Darcy rolled her eyes in utter skepticism. “I may not know how to change a diaper but I can make sure Raphie here, continues to be ahead of his age group.” 

“Who are you? Dr. Spock now?” Darcy scoffed, walking towards Raph’s playpen. Tony set it up once Raph had begun walking. Tony insisted that Raph’s early stage walking was a sign that his techno babble was indeed working to create the next world genius. Darcy thought it more likely that Raph was just trying to run away from Tony’s voice. In the playpen were some toy tools, teething rings, a plush Raphael Ninja Turtle and a prototype plush Iron Man. When she reached Raph, she cooed at him and he babbled happily back.

“Y’know, some studies have shown that talking to babies in a normal, adult tone helps them develop better language skills,” said Tony, voice lilting smugly as he tried to urge Darcy into an argument about how he was right. Instead, she lifted Raph from his playpen and held him in her arms. He still held his little stuffed wolf, never wanting to leave anywhere without it. A gift from Loki when Raph was born as a peace offering. Thor began keeping a closer eye on him and the God of Mischief read all of Darcy’s high school diaries to make fun of her. Darcy had a slight obsession with wolf shifters back in the day, so she wasn’t sure if the present had been a continued joke or an actual heartfelt offering. Either way, she had Dr. Strange make sure there were no curses on it. Turned out that Loki just liked babies. Maybe the Norse mythology was true to an extent. If Darcy actually trusted Loki, she’d maybe consider his offer of babysitting. 

“Is the childless man telling me how to raise my child? How novel,” Darcy snarked. She’d stopped counting how many people gave her unsolicited advice about how to raise Raph, how bad she was doing it and how to be better. Tony was just one of many loud voices she’d drowned out a while ago. After her mother told her that all she needed to be a good mother was common sense, love and maybe a couple of books on the absolute ‘no-nos’ of children health (which generally turned out to be common sense anyway), Darcy decided that was the only advice she would go with. 

“I’m just saying, you know how many schools have asked me to teach an engineering class? Your son is getting one for free,” said Tony, smug tone soaking his words. “I use him as a sounding board for my ideas. People would pay for that opportunity. In fact, many already have.”

“You hardly talk to him about engineering! I’ve pulled up the footage. You go on and on about your sad life. You’re treating my baby like a therapist and I really don’t want his first word to be-” Darcy stopped abruptly, remembering who was in her arms. She covered one of Raph’s ears with her hand and pressed his head against her shoulder so his other ear was blocked. Then she continued in an angry whisper, “If his first word is ‘hooker’ or ‘scotch’, so help me-” 

“What if his first word is ‘Uncle Tony’?” Tony cut in, large grin spreading across his face. 

“Why can’t you just take some other Stark employee’s baby if everyone is begging for you to mentor their infant?” asked Darcy, shifting Raph around in her arms as he began to wiggle. Since he learned to walk, it was all he wanted to do. The kid skipped crawling and went straight to walking. At first Darcy was proud, now she was worried about nothing being baby proof enough. 

“Raph is my favorite. He’s wise beyond his years. Just look at that face. There’s otherworldly knowledge in it. He’s the best of the bunch,” insisted Tony, reaching out and rubbing a knuckle gently against Raph’s cheek. The sweet action left a small grease stain. Before Darcy could yell at him, he turned towards one of his counters and grabbed a rag. 

“I don’t appreciate you trying to distract me by complimenting Raph, but thank you. He is the best of the bunch, isn’t he?”  Darcy preened, grabbing the rag from Tony and cleaning the grease from Raph’s face. When his little face was free of grease, she gave him a big, loud kiss on the cheek. Raph let out a delighted giggle. She wasn’t sure about the ‘wise beyond his years’ appearance since Darcy firmly believed Raph looked like an innocent, dark-haired cherub. Chubby cheeks, a mop of black hair, skin a few shades darker than her vampire paleness and sweet amber eyes. He looked a lot like his father, which Darcy resented. Sometimes it was tiring to be constantly reminded of her past mistakes. Really, the chubby cheeks might be the only resemblance to her.

Not that she’d ever regret having Raph in her life. She just wished his father wasn’t Brock Rumlow. A man that had fallen off the face of the earth and who Darcy didn’t seem to be able to find, even if she wanted to. At this point, she didn’t. She was perfectly fine being a single mother, even if sometimes she still had very heated dreams about her 3 nights in paradise with Brock (that man was very good with pretty much all parts of his body). Still, it would be nice if people weren’t always asking who Raph’s father was or what she was going to do to try and find him. There were times Darcy rued the day she ever set eyes on Brock Rumlow. But then Raph laughed or did something for the first time and she forgot about her anger. If the little boy got his looks from his father, then at least he got his sweet, kind personality from Darcy’s side. That was more than she could ask for at the end of the day. 

“Next time, just ask me if he can hang out with you. Chaperoned. And no more wild stories. I swear, if his first word isn’t ‘mama’, I will take Dum-E away from you,” Darcy threatened, making her way towards the exit of the lab. She’d only gone up to drop off some coffee for Tony (which he’d thus far had yet to reverse engineer) and that’s when she realized Raph wasn’t in the daycare. Seemed if you were the name of the company, you could take as many babies as you wanted to be therapists for deep-rooted daddy issues. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Tony gasped. The machine in question heard its name and began to wave frantically in the corner of the room. The closest thing to babies that Tony had were his inventions. If he kidnapped her baby, she could retaliate in kind. 

“If you don’t want to find out, stop kidnapping!” Darcy said over her shoulder as she left the lab. Raph rested his head on her shoulder but waved at Tony. Seriously, best baby of the bunch. Darcy was definitely not biased. 


	2. Dragon Mentality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the overwhelming response to the first chapter! I was worried no one would like this. You guys are the best! Every comment and kudos is loved and appreciated <3

As Darcy waited for the elevator to take her back to the daycare floor, she continued to baby talk with Raph. She didn’t care what Tony insisted the studies said, she was going to coo and high pitch talk her baby all she wanted. Seriously, how could you use a normal tone of voice when faced with a tiny nose and little baby fat rolls? If the babbling that Raph replied in was any indication, he didn’t mind. 

In the middle of telling Raph and he was the widdlest, cutest, bestest baby in the world, the elevator doors opened. The words died in her throat when she looked up and saw Pepper with 3 dark haired strangers. Well, not complete strangers. She’d totally seen them on the covers of Forbes, Wired and US Weekly. Darcy’s eyes widened at the sharply dressed trio and was in awe at how pretty they were in real life. She almost missed Pepper’s surprise before it turned into resigned aggravation. 

“Did Tony take Raph again?” Pepper asked with a sigh so tired that it could only be exhaled by someone who worked in close proximity to Tony Stark for more than 3 years. There was also an unsaid apology in her sigh. The last time Tony took Raph, they’d gone on an impromptu adventure into NYC. Darcy had been given an extra week of vacation time as an apology for the panic caused and hope that she didn’t sue Tony. Then Maria ordered someone in HR to make a slideshow on why it was against Stark policy to kidnap random babies, even if you gave them back ‘smarter than when they started’. It obviously hadn’t worked. 

“It’s fine,” Darcy lied, holding Raph a little bit tighter. She took an ample number of steps back to allow the group room to move off the elevator. Next to Pepper were representatives from Firelight Solutions. A company owned and run by dragon shifters. Technically, royal Italian dragon shifters. Rumor had it they were considering a contract with Stark Industries and obviously, Darcy unintentionally interrupted their tour. Her ensemble of a Florence + The Machine shirt (gift from Jane and currently her only clean shirt), a zip-up grey hoodie with coffee stains and baby food stains, only worn twice yoga pants and off-brand Uggs, was not the image that Pepper likely wanted to present to the Di Drago family.

But in Darcy’s defense, what single mother had time to make herself look flawless when trying to get a baby out and ready for day care? Jane and Thor were out in Norway doing research while Darcy manned the fort in NYC. So, there was no one else to man the baby in the AM. Though, after how much she now felt like a schlub, she may have to take up Loki’s offer. She doubted she would ever reach Di Drago level of well fitted suits and Italian tailored lines but maybe she should make more of an effort to wear jeans. Of course, none of the Di Drago family cared about that, she was certain.Or even about Darcy.

“This is Ms. Lewis,” Pepper said, snapping back into her usual no-nonsense mode. “As I mentioned, all our employees have optional use of our state of the art daycare. Mr. Stark sometimes…likes to test Iron Man toy prototypes out on staff children. To try and gauge popularity.” 

That was partially true, Darcy supposed and was a good excuse as to why the poorly dressed employee was loitering in one of the highest secured floors. Next to Pepper stood Enzo Di Drago, Bianca Di Drago-Rollins and Jack Rollins. The siblings, Enzo and Bianca, were co-CEOs of Firelight Solutions while Jack Rollins was Bianca’s mate. Darcy heard he used to work for SHIELD as a triple agent but she didn’t know the details of how he met Bianca. Either way, their love had caused scandals and made many people swoon a couple years back. The Di Dragos were known for being a ‘purebred’ dragon family and Bianca mating, then turning a plebeian human had gone against snootier dragon sensibilities. Still, she seemed to be taking it in stride because she looked dropped dead gorgeous and ready to burn down a group of businessmen like virgin sacrifices of yore. A tall, Italian version of Pepper with the ability to spit fire. Bianca could probably squish Darcy under her killer Louboutin heels and not notice. Except right now, all she seemed to do was notice Darcy’s presence. 

“Miss Potts, you did not tell us you have dragon kin here at Stark Towers,” Bianca said in interest, Italian accent light and mixed with a posh British one. Sharp eyes stayed on Darcy and Raph. Stiletto heels tapped purposely on the floor as she made a path straight towards Darcy. Even her _shoes_ sounded expensive. Jack and Enzo followed her, meaning that 3 super tall dragons were descending on Darcy. Not how she wanted to start her Monday. She tried to shift Raph away from them, as if she could protect him from dragon fire. She’d try either way. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize we had dragon kin,” Pepper said, voice lilting into her ‘I don’t like surprises’ tone as she stared at Darcy, expecting for her to suddenly blow smoke rings out of thin air. Given that Darcy was most definitely not a dragon, she shook her head slightly at Pepper’s furrowed brow and frown. She tried to convey in a look that she was fully human. It did nothing to settle Bianca’s curiosity. It also didn’t help Darcy’s authority that Raph did his best to wriggle out of her grasp in an attempt to get a better view of the dragons.

“So, you work for Mr. Stark?” asked Bianca, staring at Raph with interest. She leaned in slightly towards Raph and inhaled softly through her nostrils, sniffing him quietly. Raph let out a little stream of babble, as if he were telling her his very opinion on that. Then he sniffed her back with wide eyes. The corners of Bianca’s lips lifted ever so slightly. Darcy knew she was caught but not entirely in what she was caught in.

Raph was probably going to be a shifter but Darcy didn’t know what kind and so far, no other shifter had been able to sniff it out. The science behind shifter genes was in its infancy (heh). If 2 shifters of differing animals had a baby, then the baby would become either one of those animals. It took a few years for the animal to develop and reveal itself. More and more mixed shifter couples threw ‘shifter reveal’ parties like gender reveal ones. Darcy assumed Raph would probably shift around 4 or 5, like most other shifter kids, thus allowing her some time to figure out what to do. 

“Yeah. My name is Darcy Lewis. I’m manager of the astrophysics research department. Most of my work is with Dr. Jane Foster,” Darcy admitted. “Sometimes I help out in Mr. Stark’s lab.” 

“Who is this handsome gentleman?” asked Bianca, offering Raph a finger. With the solemn expression on her face, she looked very much like she was holding out a hand for a handshake. Raph gripped her finger and squeezed, then smiled, showing off his 4 teeth. Bianca’s demeanor softened just slightly. Raph’s hold on his stuffed wolf loosened but Darcy caught it before it fell. Once Raph took his hand back from Bianca, he stuffed it in his mouth.  

“This is my son, Raphael,” Darcy admitted. The dragons shared varying degrees of curiosity and the obvious urge to make silly baby faces. Raph’s chubby cheeks could do that to a person. Still, her instinct told her not to fall into a sense of complacency. She kissed the top of his head.

“Italian name…does that mean he has an Italian father?” Enzo asked sweetly. From his easier manner and the way she’d seen him laugh during news interviews, Darcy assumed he was the more charming of the siblings. Or at least, the one more willing to charm. 

“Ah…yeah. Kind of? Italian American. But I picked out the name,” Darcy said carefully. She noticed Jack’s eyebrows practically disappear into his hairline. The Di Drago siblings shared a brief, indiscernible look. “Raphael is my favorite Mutant Ninja Turtle.” 

Although Bianca’s face scrunched slightly in confusion, Jack and Enzo seemed to get the reference. They hid small smirks behind her back. Darcy almost thought about admitting Raphael the Ninja Turtle also reminded Darcy a little bit of Raph’s father, what with the dry humor and New York Italian accent. They didn’t need to know that though. She didn’t want anyone to make jokes that she fucked an anthropomorphic turtle. Although Darcy had high school fantasies about handsome shifter men, the sexual fantasy had firmly been when they were in their human form. Tony specifically would have a field day with all those assumptions, calling her a furry or something.

“Who is the father?” Bianca asked point blank, eyeing Darcy with a fierceness only rivaled by Pepper when she challenged a pompous businessman. 

“Uh, no one,” Darcy said too quickly. When Bianca raised a questioning eyebrow, Darcy tried to explain. “I mean, it was a couple nights on vacation a lifetime ago. He’s not really important. He didn’t want to be involved.” 

“A dragon not laying claim to his child? All the more reason to tell me this boor’s name,” Bianca’s eyes flashed golden and a rumbling emanated from her chest. Somehow, she appeared even taller, face fierce like a warrior ready for a kill strike.

Darcy knew she’d made a mistake but didn’t know how to get herself out of it. Honestly, she’d thought that Brock might have been a shifter when they met but she’d not put much thought into it. One of the nurses at the pediatrician’s office was a feline shifter and confirmed Darcy’s suspicions about Raph but explained he was too young for her to sniff out what type. Darcy assumed Brock might be a wolf or maybe even a bear. Still, there were preschools for shifters where they helped train children to control their animals. A dragon though…that was a whole different beast. Literally. Dragon shifters had to have their own exclusive preschools. Even more difficult to get into than a Manhattan preschool. Fire was a big issue and other than the property damage, if a caregiver wasn’t a fellow dragon, they could be seriously burned. 

“I…mean it’s not a big deal. Raph and I are doing fine on our own,” insisted Darcy. How Bianca could determine Raph being a dragon shifter when no other shifter could, was a mystery. But Darcy wasn’t going to dispute it now because between the two of them, Bianca definitely had the better knowledge on dragons. Darcy decided to focus her uneasy energy into annoyance at Brock for putting her in this position. If he didn’t have such nice bone structure (on both ends of this body), she’d not be in this situation. “I don’t need him.” 

“No, I do not think you understand,” Bianca said, taking a step closer to Darcy so they were only inches apart. Although her voice was terse, she offered Raph a gentle gaze. He watched in complete fascination. “Young dragons must be around their own kind to learn how to control their inner animal. Learn our traditions. If a dragon, male or female, does not lay claim to their child, they should face dire consequences. The Di Drago family is more than happy to make sure our law is followed. A young dragon should know his kin. It is a sin to prevent such a thing.” 

At Bianca’s forbidding words, Darcy used all her willpower to not gulp in fear. Instead, she held Raphael closer and took a big whiff of his neck. Raph lost the ‘newborn’ smell but there was something about him that Darcy still couldn’t resist. She’d just assumed it was because she loved him so much and her mommy instincts left her susceptible to him. She really couldn’t smell any ‘dragon kin’ on him. Still, Bianca’s words did nothing to ease Darcy. It sounded like a definite threat. Aimed perhaps at Brock but also at Darcy in a way. As if Darcy could never raise her child properly and would need him taken away. 

“Dragons are serious ‘bout babies. S’not safe if they don’t learn to control their inner dragon. Little bug- ah, little ones are dangerous. They gotta learn how to manage their abilities and abide dragon laws” Jack explained, Australian accent easing the sting. Since he was human prior to becoming a dragon, he probably knew Darcy didn’t have much experience in Dragon Etiquette. He reached out and placed a strong hand on Bianca’s shoulder. After a beat, she turned her head to catch his eye, shoulders easing just slightly before stepping back. Darcy took in a deep breath. 

“The father’s dead. So, it doesn’t matter,” she said heavily. Technically, she didn’t know what happened to Brock and for all intents in purposes, he was dead to her. A heavy silence fell over the trio as they looked at one another. Their faces had varying degrees of disbelief and confusion. It was difficult to kill a dragon but it wasn’t impossible. 

Dragons were ancient, powerful and stubborn. That much she did know. As a shifter race, they had peculiar traditions and not all of it public. Whereas the ‘lesser shifters’, as dragons liked to call them, were very open about their traditions. Nowadays, everyone seemed open to human/shifter couples. Obviously, there were still places that had prejudices but shifters were accepted worldwide with their own rights.

What made that acceptance possible were dragons. They had money, and even loaned to governments. That meant power and sway. Dragons did a lot for shifter rights and looked out for the other shifter species if they were being persecuted. Despite that, they weren’t too kind to outsiders at the end of the day and were picky about how they continued their bloodline. Other shifters liked to joke they were the inbred royals of shifters. Given that there were still dragon families claiming royal titles or bragging about blood purity, Darcy could see where the jokes stemmed from. 

“I think maybe Raph needs a nap,” Pepper said diplomatically, swooping into the rescue before Darcy inadvertently started a war with an Italian dragon royal and ruined a Stark deal. “We have dinner with the board this evening but maybe tomorrow at lunch, Darcy and Raph wouldn’t mind joining us. We could continue this discussion when everyone is a little more well rested.” 

“Yeah. Cool. Fine,” Darcy choked out, twisting slightly so Raph was just a few inches further away from Bianca’s searching gaze. While having lunch with a dragoness close to a warpath for Raph’s honor was the last thing Darcy wanted to do, she didn’t have much choice. At least, if she wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible. With a final solemn nod towards Darcy, Bianca offered Raph a loving smile and tapped his nose with a finger. The little boy laughed then hid his face bashfully into his stuffed wolf, causing Bianca’s face to break out into a grin.  

“He looks just like our brother, Alessandro, when he was a baby. Does he not, Enzo?” Bianca said, almost wistfully. Enzo grunted noncommittally. Still, the cogs were churning in Bianca’s head and Darcy was certain she wouldn’t like whatever consequences resulted from it. Sure, she would agree to lunch tomorrow but that doesn’t mean that she intended to be there. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are little heavy on 'verse building but hopefully I got a decent balance between stuff happening and information thrown at you.


	3. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your awesome comments and kudos! I love and appreciate each one!

That evening, Darcy took the first flight out to Alta, Norway. She’d convinced Jane that it was the safest place for Raph. It was even more remote than Tromsø, which was exactly what Darcy was looking for. Also, it was very cold up there and she didn’t think the heat loving Italian dragons would want to go up there for any reason. At first, Jane thought if Raph _was_ a dragon shifter, then maybe Darcy should take the opportunity to learn more about raising him accordingly from those who’d know best. Maybe even find the father. Once Darcy explained Bianca’s vague threats and that dragons had strange traditions that certainly did not include knocked up human mothers, then Jane eventually agreed.

It was also the agreement that Darcy would bring a few bags of Jane’s favorite coffee beans that really swayed the astrophysicist at the end of the day. Not that Darcy would take no for an answer when it came to her son’s safety. If dragons were willing to kill another for being a deadbeat dad, she didn’t want to see what they did to the women that technically didn’t give said dragon a choice on fatherhood involvement.

Dragons were the only shifters that lived extended lives. They weren’t exactly immortal but did live at least a few hundred years. Some up to an entire millennium. Also, they didn’t like sharing their fountain of youth secret. On occasion, one ‘lucky’ human became a dragon’s mate. Through a mating ritual, they could become one and share in that longevity. Dragons did not turn humans lightly and word was because of it being more complicated than a normal shifter bite. Obviously, no dragon had any inclination to tell the rest of the world how and why they were different.

Although Darcy had a thing for wolf shifters in high school, like many other girls, she’d never been on the dragon fan-wagon. Sure, she’d read the history of how virgin sacrifices to appease bloodthirsty dragons were actually pagans inadvertently offering up a pretty young thing to shack up with a beast.

Eventually, when the humans caught on by the medieval times, only royalty were offered in hopes of lining the coffers of the family. Dragons notoriously had hoards of hidden treasure. This turn of events led to the establishment of small nations that were still ruled by dragon kings, often connected to the larger country the dragons originated from. Nowadays, most were luxury tourist spots with casinos, spas and other things that rich people enjoyed. Sometimes, groups of spring breakers would go there in hopes of snagging a wealthy, respectable dragon. The most ambitious dreamed of a prince. There were several cheesy straight to TV movies dedicated to this concept. From what Darcy’s cousins complained after a tragic dragon-dickless spring break, dragons only married other dragons or human millionaires.

Darcy never saw herself as a princess. She’d been a tomboy growing up, more interested in playing in mud than dressing up. It was always the girly-girls that fantasized about dragon shifters. Her cousins dreamed of all the jewels and ball gowns they’d wear to fancy soirees, of the secret to staying young for hundreds of years with a suave dragon and living the princess life. Darcy always had to play the prince for them whenever she visited. While her cousins were perfect southern belles, Darcy got kicked out of the etiquette school her grandmother insisted on enrolling her in one summer. Luckily, she’d had the full support of her parents.

Darcy’s mom was the middle child and left Mississippi once she turned 18. Cora Lewis traded antebellum traditions for traveling the world with a Jewish New Yorker. Despite that, Darcy did get some introduction for her grandparents’ lifestyle but she certainly didn’t want to immerse herself in anything like that again. She could only assume dragon traditions were a hundred times worse. Her son would not have to deal with solely passive aggressive communication and daggers in the back as long as Darcy had a say. And she’d definitely have a say. Only death would stop her from taking care of Raph. Even then she had a pretty iron clad will that said he’d go to her parents.

As Darcy packed up her and Raph’s bags, she mused over all of this. If Brock was a dragon, then he was of the warrior stock, not the limited edition royal collection. Like comparing a UFC fighter to a prince, if you will. Less movies made about enforcer dragons, who were lower on the social dragon chain. Still, enforcer dragons were important since they helped keep the royal ones in power. She almost laughed at her ill luck. There’d been loads of girls she knew growing up that tried their hand at winning a dragon on a vacation, including one of her bolder cousins. Anna Beth would give up their grandmother’s pearls for a chance to hobnob with rich dragons. A position that Darcy now found herself in but gladly gave up.

None of those women succeeded in a dragon marriage, to Darcy’s knowledge. They’d settled for humans. But those girls were what her grandmother hoped Darcy would one day aspire to be. Gran had been so disappointed to find out Darcy was knocked up out of wedlock. She’d told the town that Darcy’s baby daddy had died in some tragic accident to try and ward off the shame, forbidding any of the family to say otherwise. She’d even had the cheek to tell people that the father had been a well-to-do British lawyer before his tragic death. Also, that Raph’s name came from Darcy’s eccentric nature (technically true). A British lawyer was more acceptable than the truth. God forbid there be any hint of the actual gruff Italian American father she happened to meet while working at an observatory in Greece. What if he were _Catholic_?

That thought did make Darcy laugh out loud, which in turn made Raph laugh. Despite the poorly placed good intentions and concern over Darcy’s reputation in a town she never really lived in or planned to move back to, Gran did adore Raphael. So that was something. Taking time to hold her baby and remind herself why she was running, Darcy wondered what her grandmother would say if Brock turned out to be a dragon. She didn’t _like_ shifter/human marriages but dragons could be an exception if they were one of the rich, suave ones. Except Brock didn’t strike Darcy as a classy dragon. He certainly didn’t fit the stereotype. Crass Italian American that worked as an agent for SHIELD and impressed Darcy with his muscles after a few shots of vodka. If he were a dragon, he definitely was an enforcer.

When they first met, she and Ian had just called it splits. Mutual agreement since they didn’t like each other enough to try long distance after she’d left London. At the end of the day, Darcy was looking for a rebound and found it in Brock. She also knew he didn’t want anything more than sex. SHIELD had fallen, he’d been between jobs and said he wanted a short escape from reality. Darcy’s escape from reality brought her to a much harsher one at the end of it all. Wherever Brock was, Darcy hoped he was having a shittier time than her. At least she had Raphael’s little toes and smiles to get her through the tough days.    

After a 21-hour trip including multiple flights, delays, layovers, not enough sleep and hundreds of passengers in total hating Darcy and her fussy, tired baby, they reached Norway. Darcy was more than relieved to see Jane and Thor. The big lug had convinced Jane to take a break from work to pick up the Lewises from the airport, instead of letting an intern do it. As Thor flung Raph into the air, Darcy suppressed the urge to hit him over the head with Mjolnir. While she knew in theory that Thor wouldn’t let any harm come to Raph, it still didn’t sit well with her to actually see her child being thrown into the air like a basketball. Trying to suppress her overprotective nature, she sighed and gave Jane a long hug. A few tears escaped as well. With Jane and Thor, Darcy felt safe. She knew that if anyone came to try and take Raphael away from her, she’d have a much better chance to keep him in her arms with these two at her side. 

The observatory was about a 25-minute drive outside of Alta. Since Darcy and Raph needed a reprieve from travel, they stopped for some food. Raph was getting fussy again. The traveling and time difference would be terrible for his schedule. Eventually, Thor had been able to calm the little boy down by engaging in a conversation. He insisted he could speak ‘baby’ with AllSpeak, which Darcy thought was just a load of crap but it was still cute to see Thor having a very one sided conversation with Raph. Sometimes Raph would babble in reply and Thor continued as casually as if he were talking to an adult. Once Raph was settled, Jane and Darcy swung by a store to pick up a few things Darcy might need during her trip. She didn’t know how long she’d stay in Norway but since she’d still be able to work with Jane, it wouldn’t be too big of an issue back at Stark Industries. Surely, Pepper would understand if Darcy didn’t want to discuss the future of her baby with stranger dragons. 

Walking through the store, Darcy packed the cart with snacks, some extra toys and diapers. The last thing Darcy put in her cart was a few Norwegian children’s books. It might be fun to try and learn some of the language with Raph. She and Jane made their way down the aisle, looking at some of the magazines lined against the shelf. As they reached the end of the aisle, a familiar face caught Darcy’s attention. In one of the gossip magazines in the corner was a picture of Brock. Or a guy that looked like Brock because there was no way it was Brock. Darcy swiped the magazine and flipped through to try and find the article. She didn’t answer Jane’s questions over her odd behavior as she searched. For some reason, her heart started to pound and her head ached. It wasn’t Brock though, so why were her palms sweating all of a sudden? 

When Darcy finally found the article, the spread displayed a large picture with someone that looked eerily similar to Brock standing next to a beautiful blonde on a balcony. Brock’s doppelgänger wore some fancy regal looking uniform, surly expression in place while the demurely dressed beauty next to him waved to an unseen crowd. The beauty had her arm in the crook of his elbow and a sexy, practiced pout on her lips. A burst of jealousy painfully gripped Darcy’s chest and it became harder for her to breath. Of course, the article was in Norwegian so Darcy had no clue what it said. 

“Excuse me,” Darcy called out to a customer near them who was perusing a fashion magazine. It was a blonde girl in her late teens. The girl looked up in surprise, looking around her to make sure she really was the one Darcy was talking to. Lifting the magazine, Darcy pointed to the picture of ‘Brock’. “If you could, would you be able to quickly translate this for me? What’s going on here?” 

“Ah…okay,” shrugged the girl. She took the magazine and skimmed quickly. “Ah yes. This is about the dragon family. Di Drago.” 

“The royal one? In that small country, next to Italy?” Darcy asked and the girl nodded in confirmation. Her stomach dropped as her throat tightened. The Di Dragos ruled a small nation called Aurelius, an island off the west coast of Italy. She tried to tell herself it was a coincidence that the Di Dragos questioned Darcy about her son’s genes when they were connected to someone that looked like Brock. It was all just a coincidence. 

“Yes,” the girl nodded, studying the article. “The oldest prince is going to marry this woman. A dragon too. No one has heard from the oldest son in a very long time but he is going to take over the country. His father is stepping away from the throne. It says here he has been on the throne for…over 100 years.”

“This son, he was a recluse?” Darcy asked. The girl’s face wrinkled in slight confusion. “Uh, he didn’t go out much? Up until now? You said no one has heard from him in a while.” 

“It says he was gone for a long time, sometimes seen in family holidays but never in the country. He came back uh, maybe 2 years ago. There are some people who are upset. They wanted the Prince Enzo to take over because they know him more. He is second born. But the throne has to go to the oldest,” explained the girl as she read her way through the article. “A dragon rule.”

“What’s the name of this lost prince?” Jane asked, realizing that Darcy might be thinking. Although Jane never met Brock, she tried to help Darcy find him when she first realized she was pregnant. They’d only been able to find a highly redacted SHIELD file on him. It did come with a picture, though, so Jane vaguely remembered what he looked like.  

“Adalberto,” answered the girl slowly as she tried to pronounce the foreign name and Darcy let out a breath of relief, leaning against Jane. It was most definitely a doppelgänger. Nothing to worry about. “Oh, but it says that they all call him Brock because his father is also named Adalberto.” 

“ _Mother fu_ -” Darcy began to curse but Jane reached around Darcy’s neck to cover her mouth before she could get it all out. The girl raised her brow at the outburst. 

“Thanks so much!” Jane smiled, taking the magazine from the girl. “You’re English is perfect, by the way.” 

“Thank you,” beamed the girl, standing up straighter. “I want to go to university in England.” 

“I think you’ll have no problem with the language,” Jane assured, dragging Darcy along so they could make their way to the cashier. All the way, Darcy was cursing ‘Prince Brock’ under her breath, insisting that a there had to be some mistake. This totally was a prince and the pauper situation where Darcy got impregnated by the pauper and the prince just so happened to have the same nickname. Once Jane promised Darcy that she could use her smartphone to look up English articles on the ride back (since Darcy shut her phone off and refused to turn it back on in case someone tracked it), they made their way out of the store. 

If Darcy’s baby daddy was a prince in line to the throne of a dragon nation known for its beautiful mountains, beaches and high class gambling, her cousin Anna Beth would lose her freaking mind. She might even consider divorcing her husband if Darcy could hook her up. The funny thought lasted only so long. If Brock was in line to the throne because he was a first born…then what did that mean for Raph? Also, he was supposed to marry some dragon princess. What did that mean for Darcy? They’d agreed when they met that they would have their 3 days and never see each other again. Two ships fucking in the night. And if how impossible it was for her to find Brock was any indication, he really didn’t want to be found. Darcy accepted that. She became a single mother with pride and wouldn’t have it any other way.

So why did she feel like her heart was breaking just a little every time she saw a new picture of Brock with his perfect dragoness?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many different names...it will all make sense. Eventually.


	4. The Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your comments and kudos! I cherish each one. Also sometimes they give me ideas for future chapters. <3

The rest of the drive saw Darcy fuming and Jane on the fence of whether she should help or hinder those emotions. On the one hand, Jane did not approve of a prince shirking his responsibilities as a father or his family potentially threatening the rightful heir. But on the other hand. Dragons. Messing with one dragon was like asking to start an all-out war with the entire dragon nation of Earth. Jane was getting a little too fed up with wars. She’d rather be able to research in relative peace. Still, like any good friend, she nodded and grunted at all the appropriate times when Darcy read through the Di Drago Wikipedia page, loudly complaining about Brock and his big lying face. Of course, Darcy’s angry tone started to upset Raph, so she then started saying terrible but child appropriate things about Brock in baby high pitch talk. 

Once they made their way to the observatory, Darcy was warmly greeted by Erik Selvig. He wrapped her up in a big hug and she was thankful that it was cold enough here that he had to wear pants. Either way, she was happy to see a familiar and friendly face. Without question, he agreed to watch Raph while Darcy and Jane chatted. Erik brought Raph outside to look at some Norwegian wildlife just so Darcy could continue to discuss her plan. While she knew that she was likely safe here, she needed a long-term solution. The Di Drago family probably wouldn’t give up easily. They set themselves up in Jane’s office, which had a beautiful view of the Nordic wilderness surrounding the observatory. Also of Erik and Raph exploring the different frosted plants on the edge of the forest. A few interns and lab assistants had even joined to play. One of them was running around with Raph’s wolf plush, barking like a dog and pretending to nip Raph. His giggles filled the air and Darcy’s heart clenched.

“So, my options are to live in a cabin in the Norwegian woods with no access to the modern world like a guy who loves guns and hates the government, or move off planet with Loki? Seriously?” Darcy stopped her pacing just long enough to frown at Jane and Thor. She crossed her arms and jutted out a hip.

“Hey, ask for last minute solutions, get last minute ideas,” Jane said with a shrug. The cabin in the woods was her idea. She had a cousin that was really into being off the grid.  

“I know some lovely planets that Raph would enjoy,” Loki said smoothly, appearing out of thin air next to Darcy. She let out a yelp and clutched at her thumping heart. Clearly, Loki was quite used to that reaction and even enjoyed it, if the tiny smirk on his face was any indication. 

“Where the hell did you come from?” 

“Thor has me attached to him like some Midgard dog drooling at the sound of a bell,” scoffed Loki but Darcy got the impression that Loki wasn’t too mad at that. There was a different energy to him from when she last remembered. Less crazy.

“Pavlov’s dog and not the best metaphor for your situation,” Jane corrected but Loki just rolled his eyes. 

“I found it better for his safety and the safety of others,” Thor said, clearly pleased at Loki’s change. A year back, Thor took matters into his own hands and decided to rehabilitate Loki instead of letting him rot in Asgard prison (again) for impersonating their father. “He is doing his best to right his wrongs here on Midgard and has made good progress.” 

“Whenever he says my name thrice or more, I must appear,” Loki examined his nails as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. 

“He Beetlejuiced you?” Darcy couldn’t help but laugh a little and Loki pouted. 

“I am not the juice of some lowly beetle-” Loki geared up for one hell of a tirade but Darcy interrupted him. 

“No! Beetlejuice is a movie character. If you say his name 3 times, he appears and starts causing havoc,” Darcy explained and she noticed Loki’s shoulders relax. 

“Ah, well, then I suppose that’s an accurate description,” said Loki, somewhat pleased that he was still connected to chaos and mischief in this metaphor. Deciding that this conversation was now below his standard, Loki stood up taller and looked around the room. “Now where is that infant of yours? I must determine which atmosphere would suit him best. I overheard Thor say he was some fire-breathing creature now. I’m curious if water will be detrimental to him.” 

“I didn’t even decide that I’d live with you in outer space! Don’t you dare throw water on him!” Darcy called out to him but Loki had already spotted Raph through the window. Erik and the other lab staff looked like they were teaching Raph what each frost covered plant was. Probably in a multitude of languages. The lab staff Darcy hired was a very diverse group. Without an indication that he even cared what Darcy’s plans were or not, Loki disappeared then reappeared next to Erik. Although Erik tensed, he didn’t seem too upset. One of the lab staff patted Loki on the shoulder and the God of Mischief didn’t even flinch. Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Is Erik gonna be okay? Hell, is Loki okay?” 

“He and Loki have made amends,” Thor said slowly. 

“Loki did most of the amending. He’s also been helping Erik with research as an extended apology,” Jane explained. Darcy was surprised to find a lot of the vitriol Jane usually had when referring to Loki was gone. “He’s actually…been kind of decent if you look past his snooty attitude. The younger interns really don’t care he’s a Jotun and they’re all taking turns bringing him out during their off time. They think his magic is fascinating and treat him like one of them. I guess he just needed to find a group that accepted him.”

“Yes, Nils has had many conversation with Loki, explaining his experiences being adopted from Rwanda by Swedish parents during times of war. I think it has done much to ease my brother,” Thor said with a soft smile. “He no longer feels alone.” 

“Huh,” Darcy hummed. It made sense. That’s what made high school and college bearable for everyone- finding a group that shared your beliefs and hobbies. She always knew Loki was just a lonely goth kid at heart and it was obvious that his adoption was not a thing ever done in Asgard. But looking and feeling different on Earth was a common experience. Darcy was happy for Loki. And for the rest of the universe since his need to conquer everything appeared to be at an all-time low.

When she looked back out the window, she saw Raph offering a leaf to Loki. The God of Mischief appeared to thank Raph, then put the gift in his inner suit pocket. Now at ease with the knowledge that Raph would be safe in Loki’s hands for the moment, she focused her attention back on her real problems. “Okay, so I’m glad your brother found his niche but what am I gonna do about my baby daddy problems?” 

“What I don’t understand is, Brock’s getting married. Right? Normally, guys like that would want to start the ‘real family’ with the pureblood wife- no offense Darc,” Jane said but then apologized when she realized how that sounded. 

“No, I know what you mean,” admitted Darcy. In this situation, she definitely looked like the crazy one night stand trying to get hella child support and potentially ruin all future Dragon Royal gatherings with her classless American attitude. Future kings did not like baby mama drama with illegitimate heirs. “I’m definitely not the top pick for someone set to inherit a kingdom.” 

“So, what are his intentions with Raph? Is it really an honor thing? A not wanting outsiders involved with dragon life? Or do they want to eliminate him in case one day he challenges for the throne?” Jane wondered out loud and Darcy’s heart stopped at her last suggestion. 

“Do not suggest someone wants to kill my baby, Jane!” Darcy cried. 

“I don’t think they want to hurt him,” Thor said with confidence that Darcy now did not feel. His next words caused her to frown. “When Raphael told me of the dragons, he seemed at ease.” 

Thor insisted that he understood baby babble because of AllSpeak but she thought he was joking. When Thor translated ‘I love you mommy’ and ‘I want candy’, it was cute and funny. Now, she wasn’t sure what the hell to think. Thor continued. “He did not fear them. He thought they smelled interesting.” 

“It doesn’t matter what they smelled like, with their fancy Italian cologne. Someone’s smell doesn’t always indicate their evil intentions,” huffed Darcy. She also thought they smelled good but it was a ‘I’m rich and can afford to have a master perfumer make a special cologne for me’ nice. 

“I think Thor means dragon smell,” Jane said. “Assuming that Raph really is a dragon. He, in theory, would be able to smell other shifters. Though I don’t know what age that sense really develops.” 

“I want him to stay _my_ baby forever. _I’m_ raising him, _I’m_ taking care of him. Not Brock. Or Bert or Giovanni or whatever the hell his name actually is,” Darcy said, feeling tears prickle in the corner of her eyes. She would fight ’til the death if someone tried to take her baby away but she was beginning to worry. No one wanted to point out that Brock, or Prince Adalberto, had much more money and lots of dragons on his side. Darcy could fight but she didn’t have anything to really challenge Brock if he truly wanted to take Raphael away by force. 

“Darcy, know that if you need us, we will help you fight for him until he is back in your arms,” Thor said sincerely and Jane nodded. 

“If we fought aliens together then we can definitely take on some dragons,” Jane said with confidence. Just as Darcy was about to move in for a group hug, an earthquake shook the building. There were thuds through the building as things fell off counters and tables. Darcy rushed to the window to check on Raph but what she saw made her scream.

Outside standing over the garden on hind legs was a blue scaled dragon as big as a 2 story-house. Its wings were unfurled and his front claws were clenched, looking like he was about to attack. Without a word, she ran out to the garden, hoping that Loki had enough sense to do something to try and ward the dragon off. 

 

* * *

 

When Darcy made it to the forest edge, the dragon had not started a fire, attacked anyone or even really caused much damage. Instead, it had its tongue stuck out in the corner of its mouth and was making the equivalent of funny dragon faces a few feet away from Raph, an almost earnest gleam in its light green reptilian eyes. Its tail was even wagging slightly in the air as Raph clapped and laughed. Then it unclenched one of its claws to reveal a little plush dragon doll, before handing it to Raph. Most of the lab staff were recording the scene with their phones, watching as Raph accepted the gift with a mouthful of excited baby babble.

Despite Darcy’s fear, she admired the dragon’s beautiful, shining scales. Navy blue scales shifted into lighter shades of blue and green when the sun hit just right. It reminded her of the ocean. Shaking off her admiration, Darcy continued to run and picked up Raph, holding him close against her chest. When the dragon saw her, it sat back up on its hind legs. The air around it shifted and for a moment, Darcy braced herself for an attack. Instead, it’s body began to fold in on itself, shrinking until Jack Rollins stood before her in a nicely tailored black suit. His button up shirt was a crisp white with the first few buttons undone, showing off a gold chained necklace. Dragons were the only shifters who could shift and keep wearing their clothes.

“G’day Darcy!” Jack said brightly. He had a toothy white grin that made him look much more approachable. Though, she supposed his dragon making funny faces was also kind of approachable. Maybe that’s why he was the only Aussie dragon to date. They weren’t as terrifying when you got close enough. “You didn’t make it to lunch.”

“You found me?” Darcy said, attempting not to pout at that. She thought she’d have at least a week before they got to her.

“Next time you try to go on the lam, maybe I should give you a few pointers,” Jack said as if he were addressing a cute child dressed their oversized parent’s clothes. “It was really easy finding you.”

“Not that easy,” Darcy insisted, deflating a little. Hers was a solid plan.

“You’d need a decent fake passport if you wanted to get me off the trail,” suggested Jack.

“How about for good sportsmen’s sake, you give me a head start and see if you can find me again?” tried Darcy, offering him a sweet, innocent pout. He just crossed his arms. 

“Yeah, you got about 2 chances for that: None and Buckley’s,” Jack said and Darcy just sighed in defeat. She should have taken the offer to go off planet when she had the chance. She tried to find Loki in the corner of her eyes and see if he would be willing to do the impromptu trip. The bastard appeared to amused by the current circumstances to do anything other than observe. “I can’t leave without you and the ankle biter here.” 

“So…Bianca sent for me?” Darcy tested, she didn’t want to bring Brock up and she was curious as to how much Jack knew about this whole situation. Maybe if she played dumb, she could wiggle her way out of this. It was really her last resort at this point. Behind her, she felt 2 familiar presences appear. Without turning around, she knew it was Jane and Thor.

“She doesn’t like being stood up,” Jack teased but a more serious undertone peaked between the words. Letting out a sigh, he stuck his fingers in his belt loops and leaned back on his heels. “I promise it’s not going to be as bad as you think. Raphael should be around other dragons.”

“I’m not letting you take him away from me!” Darcy insisted, taking a step back, covering the back of Raph’s head with her hand in attempt to shield him. Jane and Thor flanked her sides and Erik joined them. Even Loki started to step closer towards her.

“Whoa! Not what I planned,” raising up his hands, Jack appeared genuinely surprised at her assumption. His eyes widened, brow flew to his hairline and his mouth opened in a small ‘o’ shape. “I’m taking you _both_ to Aurelius. There’s no intention to separate the two of you. Ever. I swear.”

“Well, if Darcy has to go anywhere, then I’m going with her,” Jane insisted, crossing her arms and fixing Jack with a glare that made sexist peers quake in their boots. It only made Jack raise an eyebrow. “I’m not letting your draconian traditions hurt her in anyway.”

“Where young Raphael goes, I too shall join,” Thor added gravely. Jack’s other eyebrow joined its sibling once again by his hairline.

“You drive a hard bargain but the more the merrier,” said Jack, not seeming bothered at all by the icy encounter. His cheery smile back in place, Jack lifted his wrist and looked at a very expensive platinum and sapphire studded watch. “The boys should be here in about 15 minutes. I suggest you all pack quickly. We won’t be waiting around long.”

“The boys?” Darcy asked, suddenly a little less certain. One annoyingly chipper dragon was easy to face but she had a feeling there were going to be a lot more very soon. They probably weren’t going to be smiling as much.

“Di Drago enforcers. One’s driving, the others are flying in like I did. Bianca thought I should have back up in case you’re a little more slippery than we anticipated,” Jack said. “You’ll be getting on a private plane straight to Aurelius. The Di Dragos like to travel in comfort when possible, lucky for you.”

“So, what you’re saying is that I have no choice, either way,” Darcy said flatly.

“I mean, I’d prefer if you didn’t fight this but we aren’t opposed to force,” Jack said, voice deepening in tone and face hardening into a terrifyingly fierce mien. She took back what she thought about him being more approachable. He was just as terrifying as any other dragon. “The Di Dragos won’t stop until Raphael’s lineage is confirmed. Dragons don’t mess around with heirs.”

“Raph and I were perfectly fine. We’d be fine if his father never showed up,” Darcy insisted and the tension in Jack’s body eased somewhat. His mouth twisted into a frown and pity shone in his eyes. Darcy didn’t want his pity so she focused on Raph. His eyes drooped and he yawned, dragon plush clutched tightly in his arms. At least someone was relaxed right now.

It was a soft all black dragon except for the white around its eyes and snout. A strange coloring for a stuffed animal but she figured it was probably custom made like everything else in the Di Dragos’ lives. A life that Raph might actually have to play a part of. Her heart sank at the realization that she might not win this war.

“You have to learn to control your dragon,” Jack said, voice low but pensive, clearly laced with experience. “The animal is its own consciousness. It will fight for dominance unless you learn to control it. If there isn’t someone to help you through it, you’re bound to hurt yourself and others. It’s not just about blind tradition. It’s about safety. Raph’s safety.”

“I never asked for this,” Darcy sighed quietly. The last two days ached in her bones. When had she actually taken time to sleep? Although she’d been running on adrenaline and a mother’s love, it clearly wouldn’t be enough to carry her through fighting a pack of dragons. She’d been thrust into a world she didn’t want. It wasn’t fair but how could she fight it as her energy continued to drain. 

“I know,” Jack said just as softly, head quirking slightly to one side, lips thinning. There wasn’t pity in his eyes anymore. 

Obviously, another solution wouldn’t be making itself known anytime soon. Not in Darcy’s current state of exhaustion and probably hysteria. Her head even began to spin. Now was not the time to make final decisions on parenthood.

At the end of the day, if Raph really was a dragon, she needed to arm herself with knowledge. Raising a baby as a single human mother would never be easy but raising a baby dragon? Darcy knew she could do it but she might have to steal a few dragon secrets before taking Raph back home. She could agree with Jack for now, but he didn’t have to know about the plan slowly forming in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's a pretty dragon who needs to work on his landings. Also a good husband that does most of his wife's bidding.   
> Also I always felt that if Loki met some folks who had similar orphan and adoption experiences, he'd be a little less into world domination and a little more into early-era Evanescence.


	5. Dreams Unwind, Love's A State Of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! You're all the best ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤
> 
> Song title is a line from Fleetwood Mac's Rhiannon.

About 18 months ago

 

The sun set over the water and a navy-blue hue colored the sky. Yellow lights dotted the mountain tops of the surrounding islands and Darcy could just make out the shadows of small boats still sailing through the Greek waters. Hums of conversation and laughter surrounded Darcy. She took in a breath of the fresh air and closed her eyes. A smile turned the corners of her lips, where she could still taste remnants of the first course. A tartare made from fish that the waiter assured them had been caught that morning. 

“What are you thinking about?” Brock asked. Opening her eyes, Darcy found him staring at her with lips slightly pursed and eyebrow just ever so raised. He took a long sip of champagne. In his pressed white shirt and finely tailored black suit, he had made more than one woman’s head turn as they were being seated. 

“I’m thinking that I’ve never felt more like a classy prostitute. It’s kind of fun,” Darcy admitted and Brock fought a smile but there was a mischievous glint in his eye as he watched her over his champagne glass. It was filled with Moet. Legit, fancy people champagne. From France. Not the cheap sparkling wine Darcy bought whenever Jane broke out of a science binge long enough for them to have a girl’s night.

“I feel like whatever I say next might get me in hot water,” Brock mused, setting down his glass and leaning against the tall red chair. They were sitting in a corner of the balcony with the best view. Though their chairs stood out with ridiculously tall backs and as the only ones of their kind in the restaurant. Darcy had felt a little self-conscious at first but she forgot it when she took in the view that Santorini offered. “Either you throw your drink in my face or we end up having sex in a bath tub.” 

“You’re edging dangerously close to the first scenario,” Darcy warned but her words were laced with amusement more than anything. Taking a large sip of champagne, she took a moment to take in Brock’s appearance in the soft, warm light of the lamps. He was seriously the most handsome man she’d ever met. And he romanced like a fiend. While taking a week to explore the Greek isles on a horribly cliché cruise tour, she’d met him on Crete. Somehow, he’d convinced her to ditch the tour guide and follow him around for the day. She’d missed the tour bus back to the cruise ship, so he decided to help her finish out her tour of the islands as an apology. She’d been skeptic but so far, the trip had proven better than if she’d stuck with her fellow tourists. 

The sex also helped. This evening, Brock rented out an amazing room in one of the hotels of the Santorini island. It had a very nice private balcony complete with a Jacuzzi and view of the ocean that she seriously wanted to try out. So even if Brock insulted her at dinner, she’d still have sex with him tonight. She’d curse him out only once he dropped her back off at the last pick up point to catch her cruise ship before sailing to the mainland. So far, she’d yet to have any reason to be angry at him.

The man knew how to please a woman. She’d give him that. 

“How can I make it up to you?” asked Brock, voice low and tempting. He reached out to gently take her hand in his and the moment their skin touched, it sent a pulse straight to her heart. Like it had the first time their gazes met in the busy street in Chania. A lump formed in her throat as she looked in his eyes. A longing shone there, as if she were a shooting star he so desperately wanted to make a wish come true. Any sexual innuendo she’d been about to throw at him dried up. 

“Unless you suddenly smack me with a bill for half of this trip, I think you’re in pretty good shape,” Darcy said once she found her voice again. He’d not let her pay for anything so far and given how much they’d probably been racking up, she was thankful for it. All the little knickknacks he bought her, the clothes because hers were on the ship, restaurants, hotels and even the small yacht he’d used to get from island to island. Honestly, she didn’t think sex with her was worth _that_ much because she knew like, 2 tricks before Brock. Being with him had added about 7 more to her toolbox. Seriously, she should probably be paying him for this entire experience but every time she’d mention at least paying for a meal, a rumbling sounded off in his chest as if the very thought that he couldn’t afford to drop a few measly grand on her was insulting. 

“Brock, I heard you were here this evening,” a man said with a light Spanish accent, interrupting Darcy’s thoughts. She looked up and pulled her hand out of Brock’s, jumping a little at the intrusion. A tall, bearded man in a white chef’s uniform grinned as he reached out to shake Brock’s hand. “I hate to interrupt you as you romance this beautiful woman. Though, I think she could do better.” 

“This is why they don’t let you out of the kitchens, Ricky,” Brock said with a laugh and Darcy enjoyed watching the easy camaraderie between the two of them. She wondered how they knew each other but that seemed to be a theme during this trip. Brock knew people everywhere, or they at least knew him. She wondered if he was secretly a celebrity of some sort but didn’t want to ruin the illusion by googling him.

She’d never had a vacation romance and wanted to enjoy it for now. The chef turned to offer Darcy a wink before taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. A small growl echoed from Brock before he abruptly stopped it. Ricky dropped Darcy’s hand and his brow shot up as he sent Brock an indiscernible look. Darcy thought she saw a light blush creep up Brock’s cheeks and his eyes turn golden for a second but she couldn’t tell for sure in the dim light. 

“How about I send over some dishes I have been experimenting with? I wanted to get an opinion to see if we should add it to the menu,” Ricky said, amusement in his voice as if he were holding back what he truly wanted to say. Something sparkled in his eyes as he watched Brock and Darcy had the feeling the two men were talking quite easily without words. With a smirk, Ricky faced Darcy again. “I hope to see you again here in Santorini. The island does not compare to your beauty. Maybe the next time we meet, Brock will have made his claim already and can be persuaded to tell me your name.” 

Before Darcy could mumble out an introduction, the man offered Brock a final, pointed look, chuckled and made his way back to the kitchens. She watched him leave, wondering what mischief he was up to. It all appeared to be directed at Brock. Her view wandered to the fellow diners, mostly couples old and young. Everyone wore relaxed smiles, basking in the closest place to paradise. Seriously, Darcy considered trying to convince Jane to ditch the Athens observatory and bring a portable telescope to one of the islands. When she brought her gaze back to Brock, he was watching her with a look of awe and regret. 

“Now, what are _you_ thinking?” asked Darcy, a little afraid at the answer he might give. 

“I’m just…pretending. Pretending I don’t have to take you back to that cruise ship and know you’re going to forget about me,” Brock said, clearing his throat and tugging at the open collar of his white shirt. Apparently, he’d agreed to take a less than desirable job as a favor to someone important. He’d not gotten into the details and she’d not really pressed but she could tell something was eating at him whenever he had time to turn pensive. They both were running away from something. Her, the realization that she was kind of lost in what she wanted from life. Him, a reality that he didn’t want to face. She’d wondered if he was going through a divorce or something, hence his reckless picking up of a stranger and taking her around Greece. Hopefully he wasn’t a serial killer and this wasn’t an elaborate lead up to murder.

“Do you really have to? Take that job? Maybe you can live with me and Jane, hopping from observatory to observatory and carrying all our equipment. I can pay you in sex,” Darcy joked lightly. A part of her really wanted to know what this job and his obligations were- the curious side that usually landed her and Jane into trouble but also scientific discoveries.  

Brock smiled at her suggestion, brow furrowing ever so slightly as if he were considering her offer. Eventually, he let out a sigh. “Yeah. It’s part favor and part debt. Afraid I can’t elude it forever.” 

“That makes you sound like a mobster,” Darcy said, scrunching her nose and Brock laughed. Given how little she knew about him, it was on the table as a solid possibility.

“I think that would be easier, to be honest,” he said, glint in his eyes softening into something sweeter. He reached out and took her hand in his again, squeezing gently. They sat in silence, looking out at the darkening horizon, not wanting to admit that they both wanted to change their names and live out the rest of their lives in isolation on a small, beautiful island in the Aegean Sea.  

 

* * *

 

The sweet sound of a child laughing woke Darcy from her dream. More of a memory, really. She was fairly certain she’d conceived Raph that night. After dinner, they’d walked along the beach and then he’d taken her back to the hotel room. More champagne and fruit in the Jacuzzi later, they’d definitely forgotten to use a condom one or twice. Of course, she’d not told anyone that. Except her favorite cousins, Gina and Mary Ellen. Gina was on her father’s side and Mary Ellen was the only of the Southern Belle cousins that did not judge Darcy’s decisions and kind of lived vicariously through them. Mary also wrote naughty romance novels under an alias and needed some ideas for sex scenes. There were a few books detailing sex that mirrored Darcy’s travels with Brock. 

Another laugh opened Darcy’s eyes. She turned her head towards the sound and found Raph in Jane’s lap. In front of him, Jane wiggled the dragon plush and he reached out to pat it gently on the face. His favorite wolf plush sat on the chair next to them, looking up longingly at Raph as if realizing he was no longer the favorite toy. As much as Darcy wasn’t going to steal a toy from her son, she also didn’t want him to love anything given to him by the Di Dragos. In her option, that was bribery and she would not let her son fall prey to that. Especially since they were technically being abducted. Even if their current ‘prison cell’ was a very nice bedroom on a private jet.

Although Darcy and Jane took their sweet ass time to pack, even insisting that Raph needed a long bath while Thor did his best to intimidate the Di Drago muscle, there had been no peaceful middle ground other than them being ‘escorted’ to Aurelius. 

Darcy always wanted to visit the country since it was supposed to sport quite beautiful scenery, spa resort beaches and dragons performing aerials in the skies but this definitely was not how she wanted to remember her first trip. As she would expect of the royal family, they had at least one private jet. The one Darcy now flew in had been decked out with plush creams and gold Rococo décor. Before she could examine most of the plane, she’d been sequestered into the private back room.

The private room had a bed that she and Raph dozed on because although she was angry, she was also exhausted. Despite sleeping in the enemy’s bed against her better judgement, Darcy had to admit it was a nice one. Especially for a bed in a plane. Though she supposed if you were rich enough to have a private jet and a private bedroom on said jet, you probably weren’t going to skimp out on mattress quality. Looking around the small room, she noticed that Thor wasn’t around. Sitting up, she let out a small yawn and stretched. 

“Sweet dreams?” Jane asked but there was a snarky weight in her tone. She didn’t lift her eyes away from Raph. 

“I guess…” Darcy said carefully. “Why?” 

“Oh, you were just talking a little,” Jane said, trying to appear nonchalant but the snark remained. Heat touched Darcy’s cheeks. While she woke up before things got too racy, she did vividly remember snuggling with Brock in a Jacuzzi and being fed tropical fruits. 

“I can’t control what dream Darcy does,” insisted Darcy and Jane just shrugged. With a huff, Darcy scooted to the edge of the bed. Sometimes the tiny scientist was too judgmental for her own good. “We can’t all be paragons of morality, Jane. Where’s Thor?” 

“He’s outside with the dragons. Said he was going to keep an eye on the door in case they insisted in coming in to torture us but I think they’re now all playing poker,” Jane said. “I texted Thor and told him to try and win us an entire dragon hoard. Maybe we can go into hiding with it. Or hire a good attorney for you.” 

“What am I gonna do?” groaned Darcy, burying her face in her hands. She did not want to face Brock but technically, she _was_ on the morally high ground. While she did make an initial rash decision by running from dragons who did not explicitly say they would steal her baby, she also did initially try to find Brock and tell him about Raph. It was his fault he never told her who he really was or how to find him after their fun in the sun ended, even if she looked guilty. 

“I’d hire a lawyer. I already texted Tony. Said he was on it,” Jane explained, handing over Raph when Darcy stood up and reached for him. He held onto the dragon plush while Darcy squeezed him to her chest and placed a loud, smacking kiss on his forehead. “Though, I think he wants some stupid clause about you either spinning straw into gold for three nights as payment or him getting your first born. I told him he needed to read the room.”

“You know, I think I’d be more flattered if everyone was obsessed with Raph because of all the genes he got from me,” Darcy sighed, watching as Raph chewed on one of the dragon’s claws. He had a pensive look on his face, as if he wondered how they ever got into this situation. Or he was passing gas. She told him he was doing a good job, either way.

“Pepper said something about contacting the dragon reps in the US but she wanted to make sure they’d be on our side,” Jane said and Darcy sat down next to her. From her new vantage point, she noticed a rolling cart with a platter covered by a silver food dome. Jane followed her gaze. “They brought in food, in case you were hungry. I wouldn’t touch it if I were you. It might be poisoned.” 

“Great,” Darcy huffed, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. She wasn’t sure what to expect but she also wasn’t ready to see Brock. She’d resigned herself to the fact that she’d not ever see him again and he’d never play a role in Raph’s life. Now, she questioned what role she would play in her son’s life. Although Brock didn’t really explain stuff to her like who he was or what his family was, she still thought they’d had some transparency between them. At least, emotionally.

Darcy talked a lot more about her background, even explaining her role with Jane and Thor. Yet, Brock never even mentioned he worked for SHIELD. Not even some lie about being in security. Her fantasy shattered to reveal the truth of what they had. It wasn’t a romantic _Under The Tuscan Sun_ moment. She’d been an expensive fuck that Brock had the disposable income to spoil for a few days. Mostly because he probably didn’t want to lower his standards of what he ate or where he slept. As much as she tried to tell herself this, her stupid heart refused to listen. It told her that something was wrong and that Brock wouldn’t do this. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and soon after, it opened to reveal a pretty airline stewardess with a dark, short bob. A woman with red hair up in a tight bun followed. They both wore short dresses matching the room’s color scheme and a black dragon emblem on the chest. The redhead held a small pile of neatly folded clothes, a shoe box and a garment bag. With nods and small curtsies, they smiled. 

“We will be landing in 45 minutes,” the first stewardess said with a toothy, white grin and a careful, practiced American accent. “I hope the food was to your liking.” 

“Uh…I just woke up and didn’t get a chance to eat it,” Darcy said, not able to be rude to the stewardess. This lady was probably just trying to do her job and had nothing to do with the abduction. “I’m not hungry though, so it’s fine.” 

“Of course, signora,” the stewardess nodded, stepping aside so her coworker could start placing the items onto the bed. “The Di Drago family has provided you with some clothes.  I apologize but they only had one dress. They uh, did not anticipate more than two guests.” 

“I bet they didn’t,” Jane mumbled, fixing the stewardesses with a sour expression and the first stewardess cleared her throat. Her shoulders hunched as she tried to make herself look smaller. 

“I can call ahead to request them to have something for you when we land,” the dark-haired stewardess assured Jane.

“That’s fine,” Darcy said, even if she didn’t think they needed new clothes. If the Di Dragos thought that she wasn’t dressed nice enough, then they should have freaking _invited_ her to their home and she would have dressed appropriately. As the stewardesses set the items carefully on the bed and then rolled out the food cart, Jane mumbled in annoyance. Once the door shut, Jane let out a huff. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Jane. You think better in a crisis. Legally speaking. I think if they’d just taken me from Stark Tower, I’d have accidentally signed over custody or something,” Darcy said, placing Raph into Jane’s arms. With her godson in her lap, Jane’s defenses dropped somewhat. Her shoulders slumped and she cradled the little boy carefully.

“I can’t believe they’re asking you to wear something else. What? Your clothes aren’t good enough for their stupid castle? Afraid you’ll drag proletariat all over their old, antique rugs or something?” 

“Given that I first met the Di Dragos at Stark tower in off brand Uggs and had baby food stains all over me? Yeah, they probably did think it was a concern,” Darcy said with a snort. Out of curiosity, she walked over to the bed and examined the clothes. The small pile of clothes turned out to be a tiny tuxedo onesie for Raph. Darcy gasped. Her kryptonite was adorable baby clothes. The only thing that would make it absolutely impossible to resist was if- 

“Jane! Tiny baby loafers,” Darcy squealed as she opened the shoe box. The tiny little shoes were nestled on top of a pair of white boots. Lifting the loafer to cry over them, she examined them closely and her eyes widened when she saw the designer name. “Jane, these are Gucci baby loafers. I didn’t even know Gucci made baby shoes. But they’re so freakin’ cute.” 

“Be strong Darcy. They’re trying to lull you into a false sense of security or something. Or distract you from what they’re really trying to do,” warned Jane but Darcy’s mommy brain was already tuning her out.

“Whatever they’re trying to do, it’s working,” said Darcy, heart exploding from an overload of cute. Picking up the tuxedo onesie, she realized it had a Dolce & Gabbana tag in it. Darcy raised her eyebrow at the possibility that her baby would be wearing an outfit more expensive than anything she personally owned. That was when’s she noticed the red bottoms of the adult sized shoe still in the box. Picking up one of the tall, white ankle boots, Darcy admired the clear craftsmanship that had gone into making it. Made of patent leather, it had a line of gold engraved buttons that ran up to the top, fastening through a series of looped ties. Overall, a classy Victorian steampunk vibe. Mostly, they were gorgeous and appeared to be her size. She then unzipped the garment bag to reveal a beautiful white lace dress. 

“I mean, it wouldn’t kill me to put Raph in adorable baby clothes,” Darcy reasoned. “And I never have tried on Louboutin shoes before so…like, I could try them on and see what all the fuss is about without the judging designer shoe salesman knowing I can’t afford them.” 

“Darcy,” Jane berated, clearly disappointed at how weak Darcy’s will was. 

“C’mon Jane. If I have to be kidnapped and face _you-know-who_ after not losing my pregnancy weight and looking like a total mess? Why can’t I look a little bit nicer than usual? Or at least as nice as I can given the circumstances,” Darcy pouted. Before they had agreed to go with the dragons, she’d sworn Jane and Thor to secrecy. The less they talked, the better. Maybe the dragon world had something similar to Miranda rights. If they feigned not knowing who Brock was or that he impregnated Darcy, they might be able to pretend that nothing ever happened. They could even suggest there was an unknown dragon that really hadn’t claimed his kin so should be let go. But, if Darcy could walk away with fancy, free clothes for her troubles, then all the better. She’d not treated herself properly since Raph was born. Why couldn’t she have something nice for herself? Those shoes really were gorgeous even if she’d only ever wear them in bed whilst eating chocolates.  

“You look fine and your extra curves are beautiful. But you’d look even better if he’d not ordered a bunch of dragons to drag you back to him,” Jane insisted. As much as Darcy agreed, she couldn’t help but further open the garment bag. Her heart clenched. The dress had an ombre effect starting around the knees and ending at the hem in a dark grey. Lace and appliqué flowers covered the entire dress and there were even palm sized fabric flowers artfully scattered along the lower skirt and train. The fabric flowers were deep reds, purples and golds, giving off the appearance of an otherworldly garden. A matching, white sheer bolero completed the outfit with floral appliqué all down the floor length sleeves and scalloped edges. 

“I need a shower anyway and they have one on the plane. There’s towels and fancy soaps and a razor. I haven’t shaved in five months,” said Darcy, more to herself than Jane. At this point, she knew Jane was about to spout some quality tweets about socialism she’d probably been reading while Darcy and Raph slept. Before Jane could object, Darcy made her way to the jet’s bathroom. As quick as she could with fur on her body, she shaved under a relaxing spray of hot water. It was nice to be able to shower and not have to worry about running out to Raph if he needed her suddenly. Her hair could do with a wash but she was on limited time and didn’t want to deal. Her messy bun and the bags under her eyes were just a part of her look now.

When she finished, she perused the interesting range of perfumes that were set out on the sink, all from different brands with vastly different notes. She settled on Lady Vengeance by Juliette Has A Gun, because it summed up her current goals. Also, it had notes of roses and patchouli. Brock thoroughly enjoyed the Rose Jam body shower she’d used when they’d first been together. After getting pregnant, she’d stopped wearing perfumes unless it was a special occasion and particularly avoided rose scented things. Which was a shame because she did like the smell of roses, even if it was basic. 

As Jane groused about the pitfalls of capitalism, Raph ran around the small room in his tuxedo onesie and Darcy tried on the dress. The dragons even provided appropriate underwear for her. After some whining, she convinced Jane to help with the row of buttons down her waist. The back was low but the dress was a impressively flattering fit. It hugged her curves perfectly and flared out at the knees. Her favorite part were the long sleeves, slit open at her elbows, dragging along with the train. The shoes were not as comfortable as she hoped. Big disappointment but they were gorgeous and added a cute flair to the outfit. 

“You are not wearing that,” Jane said, crossing her arms and fixing Darcy with a disappointed glare. 

“But I look like I belong in a mythical forest where everyone breaks out into Stevie Nicks songs,” Darcy whined, waving her arms so the long sleeves billowed. “Janie, this is my final form.”

“Why do they want you to wear an evening gown anyway? What’s with the white?” Jane asked with pursed lips, head quirking as she took in the outfit. But Darcy was not listening to her. Instead, she crooned out a subpar rendition of _Silver Springs_. She did a better _Gold Dust Woman_ but Jane thought it was irresponsible to sing that in front of Raph, so she only sang it when Jane wasn’t around. With a giggle, Raph ran straight into Darcy’s legs, falling over on his butt with joy. In mild difficulty, she lifted him into her arms, wobbling just slightly until she found her balance. Jane continued in a louder voice, breaking through the song Darcy and Raph were singing together. “Why such an elaborate outfit?”

“I don’t know. They have an aesthetic,” Darcy guessed, looking around the private jet room. “Like you said, they don’t want proletariat all over the rug. Why can’t I look like a classy garden witch, just this once? Please Jane?” 

“Okay, I will admit the two of you look adorable,” Jane conceded with a pout. “Like you’re at one of Stark’s fancy galas and actually bought a seat instead of him filling some with random employees to annoy the snooty rich folks.” 

“I know that’s kind of a backhanded compliment but I’ll take it either way. This dress makes me feel pretty. I honestly haven’t felt that way in a long while,” Darcy said, quite pleased she won over Jane. If she were totally honest, she’d not felt beautiful since Brock but Jane didn’t need to know that. A voice sounded off on the intercom, talking rapidly in Italian. Before she could poke her head out of the room to get Thor’s AllSpeak translation, the pilot continued in English. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in 20 minutes. Please take to your seats and fasten your seatbelts,” the deep voice commanded gently. With a sigh, Darcy set Raph back on the ground and gathered the skirt of her dress so she could prepare for landing and not trip along the way. While it would make things easier for Brock if she broke her neck, she was prepared to give him a good piece of her mind when she saw him. She’d just have to channel Rhiannon. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's dress inspired by [this](https://www.pronovias.com/int-en/sensual-wedding-dress-mermaid-with-centre-opening)  
> [and this, ](https://www.pronovias.com/int-en/spectacular-mermaid-wedding-dress-with-mediaeval-sleeves-91503)  
> [and this.](https://www.pronovias.com/int-en/wedding-dress-boho-chic-bohemian-mermaid-81030)  
> [And the shoes.](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/liossima.html)  
> Because I always wanted to try Louboutins but also I'm curious on if they're comfy. Because for a $2000 pair of shoes, they better feel like clouds.


	6. Nice Day For A White Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos. ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤

By the time they’d landed, Darcy’s circadian rhythms were all out of whack, so she lost sense of time by the point. What she could tell was that the sun just beginning to set over the small landing strip. Wherever they were, they certainly hadn’t landed in the Aurelius International Airport. That detail made Darcy’s hair stand on end, since she knew that you didn’t sneak people through practically abandoned single lane landing strips if you weren’t doing something hinkey. The journey off the jet itself was treacherous. Mostly because of the damn Louboutin heels Darcy chose to wear.

The most logical solution would be for her to take them off but she wasn’t going to back down in front of the dragons. She could walk in fancy-ass too expensive heels like they could. Save for Raph’s diaper bag, their luggage had been packed in the cargo. A dragon lackey carried the diaper bag while Jane carried Raph. Darcy held onto Thor’s arm as they slowly decended the stairs. She hoped she appeared more regal than unsteady.

She held onto Thor’s arm just a bit tighter, feeling some relief knowing his other hand griped Mjolnir. Looking back, she caught Jane’s eye. Although she had her patented scowl reserved for jackbooted thugs, there was a flash of uncertainty when she caught Darcy’s gaze. She held Raph close to her chest and Darcy knew nothing could tear him from Jane’s arms. Luckily, he didn’t realize the danger of their situation, so happily blew spit bubbles. 

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, both pairs were flanked on either side by dragon enforcers then led to a stretch limo. Darcy looked around them to try and catch any sign of civilization or even just a landmark. She’s stashed her phone in Raph’s diaper bag. Her plan had been to use it to find their location. For all she knew, they could have actually flown them to a dangerous, island full of thieves willing to kill without asking any questions instead of Aurelius. Then again, since dragons ran Aurelius, they could just kill people if they wanted and not face consequences. They probably had the resources to hide a dead body. 

Thoughts filling with morbid scenarios, Darcy almost tripped when Thor stopped in front of the limo. An enforcer opened the door and Darcy peered in to see a jump seat facing the main seats allowing room for 6. There was also an infant rear facing seat strapped into the limo. When one of the enforcers tried to pull Raph out of Jane’s arms, both women began to shout but Jack appeared, almost out of nowhere, to intervene. 

“We can let the ladies strap in the ankle biter,” Jack said in his easy tone. The enforcer stepped back and nodded to show he’d heard the command but his facial expression hadn’t changed during the entire exchange. With a huff, Darcy struggled into the seat furthers from the open door and next to the infant car seat. Jane followed and they strapped Raph in, letting him hold onto his dragon plush once they finished. Jane moved to allow Thor to sit opposite of them and Jack joined before they could object. On the partition between Thor and Jack was the gold Di Drago coat of arms. A crown flanked by 2 fierce dragons, surrounded by filigree and an inscription of Latin. _Draco terram propriam protegat_.

The door slammed behind them and everyone moved to settle in. A small liquor cabinet caught Darcy’s eye and she had to admit she was tempted. She wasn’t breast feeding anymore so she could technically have a drink but she wanted to stay sober for what might happen next. When this was said and done and if she came out on top, she was hiring a babysitter and dragging Jane out for a legit girl’s night. 

Darcy split the car ride looking outside the window to try and catch anything that would indicate there they were and playing with Raph. With Jack staring intently between Darcy and Raph, there wasn’t an easy way for her to sneak out her phone. Instead, she kissed Raph on the forehead. He did look like an adorable little gentleman in his tux onesie and she wondered how long it would take before he spat up on it. She wondered if Dolce & Gabbana onesies were dry clean only. When she couldn’t take the silence anymore, she just pulled out her phone but frowned once she realized she had no service.

“We’re on the east side of Aurelius. Not much other than nature, here,” Jack said, answering Darcy’s unspoken question. From the research she before her abduction, most of the island was mountainous terrain or forest, enjoyed by occasional hikers and campers lucky enough to get permission to the trip. The Di Dragos were big on keeping humans out of a lot the wilderness. Most of the population lived on the east coast, where the tourist flocked to. 

Jack continued, leaning back against his seat and gesturing out towards the window. “Private land owned by the Royal Family. They have some vacation homes here. Most were built quite a few centuries ago but renovated in the last 10 years. It’s homier and a lot less dungeon-y from what I’ve been told. This landing strip is used mostly for flying in supplies and any wingless non-dragon staff. It’s very remote for family privacy.”  

“Sounds like a good place to murder people you don’t want found,” Jane said, crossing her arms and sending Jack a hostile, challenging glare. The Aussie rose an eyebrow. Next to him, Thor’s grip on Mjolnir tightened just a bit. The hammer even let out a short, high pitch hum in warning.  

“Sorry to disappoint you Dr. Foster but the family doesn’t do their private killings here. The Queen doesn’t want blood on the new floors. They have a home up north for that. All marble,” Jack said and Darcy’s eyes widened. The corners of his mouth twitched. “It was a joke. They don’t kill anyone willy-nilly anymore. There’s a legal process and whatnot. Death sentences are reserved for the worst criminals but most of them are extradited back to their home countries.” 

“If you can extradite me and Raph back to the states, I have some nice, partially used costume jewelry with your name on it. Looks almost like the real thing and only some of it will leave green stains on your skin,” Darcy said in what she hoped was an enticing voice. “You’re a kind of new dragon. I’m sure you’re looking to keep building your hoard.”

“I’ll pass, thanks,” Jack said smoothly and Darcy had to admit she wasn’t expecting any other answer. Instead, she flopped back against the seat, crossed her arms and pouted. They drove on a paved road that she knew probably was the only one in the area but the mountains and forest were beautiful under the warm, pink light of the lowering sun. She wasn’t sure how far the houses were, but she had a feeling it would be dark by time they arrived. With no source of artificial light, making a break for it would be treacherous. Especially since they climbed higher and higher up the mountains. 

 

* * *

 

 

Just as she’d thought, the sun had fully set by the time they pulled in front of what looked like an old Italian villa. 

“This is, ah, the Prince Alessandro’s home,” Jack said and the slight hesitation caused her to almost question him with a wrinkle of her nose. According to Darcy’s online research, the Di Drago Royal Family had 5 direct heirs (not including Raph). First Brock then Enzo, Bianca, Stefani and Alessandro. Stefani and Alessandro were twins but Alessandro was born 14 minutes after his sister, making him the baby. Jack offered no other explanation as to why they were at this home and not Brock’s. He’d briefly mentioned during the ride that there were 5 houses in total for each sibling, some built later than others to accommodate the larger family size of previous Di Drago clans. This current line of Di Dragos had the biggest number of children of all living Royal dragons still in power. Supposedly, it was a sign of the true love between King Adalberto and Queen Edvige.   

Torches lit up the driveway and the entire front of the home, which looked like a medieval castle had an inappropriate romance with a Tuscan villa. Once she stepped out of the limo, she could hear the whoosh of dragon’s wings in the dark night sky. She looked up in search of the owner but instead, noticed the half moon and hundreds of stars twinkling in the sky. Maybe not enough light to guide her through the deeply forested mountains but enough to make her lose her breath just for a moment. It reminded her of New Mexico when they’d first discovered Thor and how even though Darcy didn’t understand most of Jane’s theories, she didn’t need to have a degree to enjoy the night sky. She always thought the sky looked like an inky black sheet covered in glitter. Life had been so much simpler back then. 

A babble from Raph brought Darcy’s attention back to reality. Jane bent back into the limo to pull Raph out and Darcy wanted to hold him in her arms, even if she wasn’t stable in her shoes. The gravel driveway did not offer much help either. A red carpet led from the gravel, across a drawbridge and into the home. Although there were potted topiaries along the drawbridge showing it was permanently down, Darcy couldn’t help but wonder if it ever were lifted to prevent anyone from coming in. Or getting out. 

Another car pulled up behind them. A big, black SUV and enforcers poured out. She noticed them opening the trunk to pull out their suitcases. These bellboy bruisers were definitely not getting a tip. Their small group let Jack lead them over the bridge and into a courtyard. He’d hung the diaper bag off his shoulder, both stuffed animals sticking out joyfully from the top and Darcy wondered if he was really trying to help or make it even harder for her to make a run for it.

Although some of the medieval structure had been changed so it looked less like a fortified castle, she could tell this was a home built for protection. There were 2 towers by the front wall and a bell tower. Bridges connected the towers to the main building. She could make out shadows patrolling those sections, which probably had been renovated to look more like a nice spot to catch the view than a place to launch arrows. The red carpet led all through the courtyard towards a set of stairs under high, medieval arches fit for a cathedral. At the top of the stairs, black tiled floor sparkled under the lamp lights at the entrance into the home, almost like the night sky. A stern but welcoming older man stood at the entrance and next to him was a younger, stocky man holding a wooden box. Both men bowed when Darcy, Thor, Jane and Raph made it to the final step and onto the main floor of the loggia. 

“Welcome, signoras and signors,” the older man said kindly. “My name is Marco and I am the head butler here. As per Jack’s request, we have brought the, ah, jewels he suggested. We also have appropriate clothes for the extra guests.” 

“Jewels?” Darcy said as Jane asked her own questions. 

“Clothes? I’m not wearing any clothes but my own,” Jane insisted and the only indication that Marco objected to this was a tiny twitch of his left eyebrow. 

“If our guests have any objections, they can discuss it with Signora Bianca herself. This is her request,” Marco said with a gracious bow. 

“Of course, she did,” Jack said with a tired exhalation. “Don’t worry Marco. Our guests can wear what they are comfortable in and I will deal with my wife’s wrath.” 

“As you wish, sir,” Marco said in a tone that very much suggested he didn’t think Jack would win the battle. Standing up tall, Marco turned to the man with the box and said a command in Italian. Darcy thought she heard the name Virgil. He took a step forward and placed the box in Marco’s hands. The top of the box had the Di Drago emblem carved into it. Pulling out a long ribbon from under his shirt, Darcy saw there was a small key looped onto the makeshift necklace. Virgil used the small key to turn the lock.

When torch light spilled into the opened box, rays of light reflected up, causing rainbows to sparkle along the ceiling. Darcy peered in and saw the velvet lined box held a matching gold tiara, necklace and earring set. Each piece was filled with priceless diamonds and precious stones. The tiara caught her eye though. In the center of it was a dragon made from smoky, salt and pepper diamonds. Surrounding the dragon were delicate wildflowers and roses, all filled with beautifully placed emeralds, sapphires, rubies and other colored diamonds.

Virgil slipped on white gloves, reached into the box, pulled out an earring and took a step towards Darcy. The ruby rose earring had emerald vines and thorns dropping down from the bud.

“Guys, what’s happening?” Darcy asked in complete befuddlement, eye wide as saucers. She stood still, worried that if she moved, someone would hold her violently still. Virgil gently placed the earring in her lobe and did the same in her other ear. Next was the tiara but he hesitated placing it on her head. 

“Do you wish for one of the maids to…ah, braid her hair?” The man asked in a thick Italian accent. There wasn’t terrible judgement in his voice but he obviously had some hesitation over putting a priceless tiara on Darcy’s messy, greasy hair. When he realized how it may have sounded, he sputtered an apology. “No disrespect to the beautiful woman. I just mean, the tiara must be looped around the hair.”

“Nah, my hair could do with a wash but I think the question should be why do I need a tiara?” Darcy said, tugging on her bun slightly, wondering if she should get Thor to do something. Not that she thought it was a good idea for them to put a priceless piece of jewelry on her head but if they had some weird traditions then she trusted Thor’s braiding ability. The two men started to debate the pros and cons of hair braiding in Italian. At least, that’s what she assumed they were discussing.

“Just…welcoming you to the Royal Family estate,” Jack said, hint of laughter in his voice as he answered Darcy’s question. She was starting to get the impression that since they’d gotten into the limo, this was all a huge, insider’s joke for him. 

“I’ve been welcomed by royal families before and they don’t just deck you out in priceless jewelry to say ‘make yourself at home’,” Jane pointed out. As much as Darcy wanted to reminder her that Frigga had totally given Jane some nice jewelry that she’d allowed her to take back to Earth during her first visit to Asgard, she figured now was not the time to argue. Not when Jane who was 1 of 2 people on her side here. 

“If you’re feeling left out, you should see what outfit Bianca picked for you,” Jack teased but Jane would not be deterred. She continued to ask questions to which Jack replied without giving them any useful information. Darcy considered stepping in and asking what the hell was actually going on when two maids came out of the front entrance. They wore a modest black dresses and white, crisp aprons. One had a brush and bobby pins in her hands while the other held a stool. With polite curtsies, they asked for permission to work on Darcy’s hair, requesting she sit on the stool. With soft and caring hands, they brushed out her hair and it was kind of nice. Thor even helped and they pulled her hair into what she assumed was a nice low braided bun. Satisfied, Virgil finally placed the tiara firmly on Darcy’s head. There was even an elastic band on the opening of the tiara that they fit under her braid and kept in place with pins. Still, she was very aware of thousands of dollars on her head and ears but with no real explanation why. In the end, Virgil and Marco agreed that they didn’t need the floral necklace due to the neckline of her bolero.

“How does your mom do this? This stuff weighs a ton. And probably costs more money than I can even imagine,” Darcy asked Thor under her breath. She wanted to tug on the earrings to readjust them but didn’t want someone to jump her because they thought she was trying to steal it. The maid that brought in the stool reached down to arrange Darcy’s train so it sat neatly behind her. When Marco ushered them into the house, she followed behind and held it up so it didn’t drag along. With that help, Darcy found it a lot easier to walk since she wasn’t battling both a dress and heels at the same time. She didn’t even need Thor’s arm for stability. Though, she tried to keep her head up and shoulders back in case a wrong move made all the jewels slide off her. 

“I believe she’s had centuries to practice,” Thor said in slight amusement. “You do look beautiful. I have not told you this, yet. Like a goddess of the earth.” 

“Thanks. I kind of feel like they’re dressing me up for a sacrifice or something,” Darcy said with a nervous laugh. “What did Persephone wear before Hades just snatched her up?”

“If it’s payment for the crap they put us through, then I may be okay with that. Also, you look like an angel,” Jane said, walking in step with Darcy and Thor. Reaching out, Darcy ran a finger along Raph’s cheek. She didn’t have much time to soak in the interior. The clay red walls were painted in gold with a simple star pattern. The vaulted ceilings were painted with the same gold pattern but on a rich blue background. Paintings of the countryside, tapestries of battles and marble statues lined the walls. She felt like she was in a museum.

As they walked, a loud deep screech roared in the distance. Whatever that was, it wasn’t happy. Their party stopped and Darcy noticed Virgil sending Jack a panicked look but the Aussie just brushed it off with a vague hand gesture and briefly gutted out bottom lip. They continued their walk but Marco and Virgil had much faster paces.

Their destination ended up being a large ballroom with the same high vaulted ceilings and Medieval walls but multiple crystal chandeliers filled the room with warm light. She could even smell delicious scents of a feast somewhere near and her stomach growled. Even if the food was poisoned on the plane, she would have liked a bite of something. A few men stood waiting in the ballroom, which had some round tables and chairs set up.

“Are we having a party or something?” Darcy asked, catching the men’s attention. “Because I’m kind of hungry. I hope it’s a party with food.”

“Ah, you must be Darcy Lewis,” one of the shorter men with a rounded belly said pleasantly. He held a book in his hand and wore long black robes. He made his way towards Darcy with a bounce in his step. When he stood before her, he bowed slightly and grinned. She liked him already. There was a warm, welcoming and caring aura about him. “You are more beautiful than a rose blooming in the snow.”

“Yeah, that’s me. And uh, thanks?” Darcy smiled and for once, it reached her eyes. “You are?”

“I am Father Giuseppe.”

“Father, like, a priest-father? Like last rites and stuff?” Darcy asked, lump forming in her throat and heart pounding just a little faster. Oh crap, they _were_ going to murder her. They didn’t even have the decency to ask what she’d preferred as a religious figure overseeing her last words. Screw the diamonds, she didn’t need them or a figure from a weird mix of Catholicism and Dragon lore that was favored with a lot of the traditional dragon families.

“Yes, if the situation calls for,” Father Giuseppe laughed but it was warm and not at all murdery or foreboding. A warm light filled his eyes and he watched her with fatherly affection. “But also wedding vows.”

“Wedding vows?” asked Darcy, quirking her head and narrowing her eyes. That was a weird example. As the gears began to turn in her head, Darcy held back a gasp when shouts filled the hall just outside the ballroom. Another screech sounded off outside but closer this time. Instead of thinking about whatever the hell that thing was, Darcy focused on the large archway where the shouting filtered through. A man and woman were arguing violently in Italian. When she turned to get a translation from Thor, the couple burst into the ballroom. Darcy recognized Bianca right away in a beautifully tailored crimson pantsuit. She was dragging someone by the arm. He looked kind of like Brock. If Brock were a younger, less muscled artistic bohemian with a man bun. From Darcy’s online searches, she decided the man looked like Alessandro. The owner of this home and obviously reluctant host.

“Chi sono queste persone laggiù?” Alessandro asked when he noticed the group of people in his home. With narrowed eyes, he glared at Bianca and his next string of words were likely vulgar Italian curses.

“That is your future wife, you pig!” Bianca shouted, having the courtesy to switch into English.

“My wife?” Alessandro’s face scrunched up in confusion. He spoke in a crisp, posh English accent. “Why do I need a wife? I don’t want a wife. Take her back from wherever you found her.”

“That is how you speak to the mother of your child? You were raised better than this!” Bianca hissed, reaching out to flick at his ear.

“Ai! We are not children anymore. Stop with the games,” said Alessandro, cupping his ear as if she’d stabbed him instead.

“Games? I do not play games. You are the one sleeping with women and impregnating them! Then not claiming your own flesh and blood!”

“I have done no such thing. If a woman insists that I am the father of her child then you best have a DNA test done because she is just searching for money,” sneered Alessandro, sending Darcy the coldest look she’d ever received. Obviously, he thought she was a gold digging whore of the lowest pedigree. A flair of rage burned her veins. They dragged her here without her input and then insulted her? No freaking way. She would not stand for that.

“Uh, can I say in my defense, I have better taste than to sleep with him. Which I totally never did or ever said I did. Oh, and you should be so lucky with your over greased man bun,” Darcy said, matching Alessandro’s sneer with a one of her own. Jane cheered a ‘here, here’ in agreement. What she remembered from Wikipedia was that Alessandro fronted a rock band with his twin sister. She’d had terrible experiences with snobbish musicians before and would not stand for one to insult her. Especially a hipster one.

Bianca frowned at Darcy’s words.

“If he is not the father, then who is? Enzo?” Bianca asked and she directed the question towards Darcy, eyes flicking to Raph. “He is Di Drago. I can smell it on him.”

“Ah, can I just go straight to jail and not collect $200?” Darcy asked. Behind her, she heard Jack let out a snort of laughter, which brought Bianca’s ire to her husband. Her eyes told him he was unlikely to get any action for a long while. Just as Darcy was about to come up with a different excuse, a new voice echoed through the halls. This one caused butterflies to flutter in her gut and her chest to cinch despite the anger dripping off his words.

“Bianca Clotilde Eleonora Di Drago!” Brock yelled in a dangerous tone. A flash of fear sparked in Bianca’s eyes and she stood up straighter, clasping her hands in front of her in impulse. Darcy even noticed Alessandro sneaking further into the room and firmly behind his sister. “What is this I hear about you kidnapping Alessandro and stealing from my goddamn _hoard_!”

The last word took on a deeper, inhuman growl, rumbling the foundation. Raph let out a small whimper. Darcy looked over at him and noticed his bottom lip wobbling as he fought to escape Jane’s arms. She took 3 steps towards Raph but froze when she realized Brock had just walked into the ballroom looking like the devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's bad experience with snobby musicians is one time in college, a music major insulted her playlists. She will never forgive them.   
> Also Bianca may or may not have left the clothes choices up to Jack. He also may or may not have begged her to let him.


	7. Baby, Don't You Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for your amazing comments and kudos! I cherish them all.

A painful lump formed in Darcy’s throat as she locked eyes with Brock. Waves of fury rolled off him, somehow permeating the room. Her stomach churned with nausea. The rage contorting his face slowly drained away and she watched as he exhaled a slow stream of air. Both his eyes and mouth widened as if he’d caught sight of a ghost. Darcy wondered if that’s all she was to him now. That’s what he’d become to her. If she hadn’t given birth to Raph, she’d wonder if it were all a dream. And Brock did look like a steamy dream with dark stubble on his chin and a steel grey suit that couldn’t hide his muscles. She also noticed dark circles under his eyes. He looked more tired than she remembered.

The room fell silent, waiting for Brock to further reprimand Bianca. He strode purposely into the ballroom and only when he was five steps away did Darcy realize she was his target. Her heart pounded so fast she was sure it skipped a few beats. Once Brock reached her, he pulled her into his arms and held the side of her face as if he needed to touch her to ensure she wasn’t an illusion. She took in a shaking breath. A familiar, vivid mix of cedar, spice and leather with just a hint of sweetness filled her senses. Closing her eyes, she almost heard the ocean churning underneath that balcony in Santorini, felt the salty air on her skin. The floor beneath her tilted. She didn’t realize he’d angled his head down for a kiss until his nose brushed against hers.

A little voice that sounded very much like Jane sounded off in the back of Darcy’s head. It told her that she should probably fight this, push him off or yell at him for being a presumptuous, irresponsible asshole. Except, his hold made her want to swoon and a cloud of desire descended on her, muddying up her logic.

The moment Brock’s lips touched hers, she melted against his chest. Her entire body shivered. A tiny sigh of both shock and excitement opened her mouth and she nibbled on his bottom lip. A rumbling groan roared in his chest, causing another shiver to rush through her body. Her hands reached up to clutch the lapels of his suit. One of his hands rested on the back of her neck while the other gripped her ass, pressing her thigh against a growing hardness.

Brock pulled away from their kiss too soon and made Darcy dizzy. Before she could process the separation, he hefted her over his shoulder. She let out a squeak. The tiara drooped dangerously on her head and she reached up to keep it from falling. Without a word of explanation, Brock bolted out of the room, keeping his hand on Darcy’s ass to stop her from bouncing too much.

A sharp cry pierced the air, stopping him dead in his tracks. Brock jumped, turning towards the sound. His entire body tensed. Now snapped out of her fugue state, Darcy wriggled until Brock let her down. Something akin to bewilderment wrinkled his brow and Darcy took that opportunity to slap him soundly across the face. The noise echoed through the room, accompanied by a few gasps. Her hand stung as well since she did her best to put all 13 hours of labor rage into it. The slap appeared to snap him out of whatever dream he thought he’d walked into. Gripping his chin, he moved his jaw to shake off the dull pain. His eyes focused on her but she was already indecently lifting the front of her dress so she could scuttle the rest of the way to Jane. Without question, Jane let Darcy lift Raph into her arms and kiss him all over his face.

“Oh, honey, c’mere. Did the big, mean man scare you?” Darcy cooed into his hairline. She rocked him as he cried into her neck. Tears and snot soaked into the thin, sheer fabric of her bolero, loud wails almost shaking the room.

“Is that yours?” Brock asked harshly, words sticking in his throat.

“Uh, ‘that’ is a he and yes, he’s mine,” Darcy said, not bothering to keep the disdain from her voice. She could tell from the scrutinizing frown he gave Raph, Brock was doing frantic math in his head. His eyes watered and his body trembled. 

“How old is he?” Brock’s voice cracked and Darcy had to admit she was a little amused at the panic coloring his tone. Let him freak out. She had no sympathy. First, he left her without a trace then he suddenly appeared and tried to kidnap her, making it the second damn one of the day.

“Let me save you the misery. He’s just a little over 9 months old. Yes, he’s yours, okay? And yes, I’m sure. You’re the only one I…well, the only person I did baby making stuff with at the time,” Darcy said and Brock doubled over, grabbing his chest as a wheeze of air left his lungs. Was he seriously having a heart attack at the news? Rolling her eyes, Darcy muttered over his theatrics and gave Raph another kiss. His cries eventually morphed into a steady whine. There was a neatly folded lace edged napkin on the table under silverware (that was probably legit silver) and Darcy used it to wipe Raph’s cheeks and nose.

“Ah, so am I marrying Brock and Darcy instead?” Father Giuseppe asked with his still pleasant countenance but also an innocence that may not have been entirely genuine. Darcy geared up for a vehement denial but Brock spoke up first.

“Instead? Instead of who?” Brock asked Father Giuseppe, rage starting to simmer in his eyes. He turned back to Darcy, standing taller. Accusation marred his tone and his words were strangled. “Are you seeing someone? Are you _marrying_ someone? When you have my son?”

“Why does it matter to you? I would have told you about Raph when I first found out but I couldn’t find you. Because I didn’t know _anything_ about you. If I decided to date and marry someone else in the meantime, that’s none of your freaking business. You certainly did,” Darcy said sharply and she thought she saw despair flash through Brock’s eyes before they turned a golden color. She’d recently learn during shifter baby research, that eye color changes meant the ‘animal’ was near the surface. For young shifters, it was a sign they might shift unexpectedly. Most extreme jumps of emotions could cause it: fear, anger, sadness or delight. She wasn’t sure which one Brock was feeling. Probably not delight. Luckily, he seemed to be holding it together because the ballroom might be big enough for a dragon but it would be a tight fit. Still, she thought his skin looked a little…scaly.

“Father G meant ‘instead of Alessandro’, mate,” Jack supplied loudly and cheerfully. The little shit obviously enjoyed all this. Darcy took time to send him a disbelieving scoff.

“You are _not_ marrying my brother,” Brock commanded in a growl, towering over Darcy and sending Raph into another loud wail. With wide eyes, Brock stepped back. He winced at the sound and offered Darcy a regretful frown when she glared. With hesitation, he reached out to touch Raph but decided better of it and let his hand drop to his side.

“Believe me, not if Alessandro were the second to last man on earth,” Darcy snapped loudly, trying to be heard over Raph’s sobs.

“Hey! I’m a catch, thank you very much,” Alessandro insisted and Darcy sent the younger Di Drago a side-eyed snort. Instead of refuting her, he pouted.

“Who’d be the last man then, if Alessandro is second?” Jack asked, hint of a tease in his voice as if he already knew the answer. Darcy wasn’t going to bite. She squared her shoulders and adjusted her grip on Raph. Then stared Brock down with growing confidence.

“Okay, before everyone here just assumes I kidnapped your baby or something, which I guess they already do- I didn’t know you were a prince or a dragon or a whatever because I knew nothing about you when we first met. It’s hard to find someone with a fake name. So, thanks for that. But that doesn’t change anything. I am keeping Raph and you can draft up whatever papers giving up your rights as a father or his rights as an heir. Hell, if you want, I’ll never tell him that you’re even his father. I’ll sign something for that, too. Because believe me, if this is how your family handles things, I don’t want Raph learning any of it,” Darcy said, deciding that she had nothing left to lose, so might as well go down shooting truth bullets. Brock jerked back as if she’d slapped him again.

Letting out a grunt of frustration, she pulled out a chair and sat down. Seriously, the heels were super uncomfortable and she was sure her toes were numb. And she was hungry. Gently laying her cheek against Raph’s soft, dark puff of hair, Darcy let out a deep sigh of relief. Despite the foot pain and the baby crying into her neck, she felt better.

On the other hand, Brock’s face paled significantly. He gripped his chest and a whine that didn’t sound all that human rumbled from his gut. It morphed into a grunt, echoing the creature she’d heard before. As he sent Darcy one last, anguish and shame filled look, he turned away. With that same purposeful stride he’d used to walk towards her, he strutted away. Except he was heading straight towards a wall. One of the servants opened a large window with ease, as if this sort of thing happened all the time in the Di Drago household. Darcy’s jaw dropped as she watched Brock climb up into the window then _jump_ out. A small scream bubble up until a huge, black beast flew up past the window. A long beat passed then a roar shook the foundation again. This time, the sound faded quickly. 

“So, that went about as well as I think we all assumed it would,” Darcy mocked, rocking Raph until his cries fully subsided. She held him tightly against her chest, taking comfort in the familiar smell and softness of him. She used to wonder what Brock would have done if he knew about Darcy and Raph. At first, she dreamt up silly fantasies of his joy and desire to spend the rest of his life with her. Once reality sat in and she realized he never gave his personal info to her _because_ he didn’t want her to find him again for any reason, she assumed he’d freak like he just did.

She’d been mentally preparing herself for Brock’s rejection if she ever got the chance to see him again. So, why did it feel like a knife in her back? Tears prickled the corner of her eyes and she felt her throat tighten. Chalking it up to the stressful traveling she’d put herself and Raph through, Darcy cleared her throat. It wouldn’t do to have both mother and son crying over a deadbeat.

“I’m hungry, is anyone else hungry?” Jack asked out loudly and Bianca flicked the back of the head. Despite his absolute flippancy for the terrible state of her life, Darcy agreed. Awkward tension filled the room as Darcy tried to ignore how humiliating this was for her. Her baby daddy literally jumped out of a window to get away from her and their son. She secretly appreciated Jack breaking the silence. Any distraction away from her was quite welcome.

Jack clapped his hands twice, the sound echoing through the room. A servant appeared with a high chair, followed by more bringing out platters of food. New aromas filled the air and made Darcy’s mouth water. She eyed the fresh seafood, pastas, spiced lamb, thinly sliced salami, prosciutto and cheeses. Food was set out in front of her at the table and Jack moved to sit across from her. He waved over the rest of the guests. Father Giuseppe and the other nameless men sat beside him, leaving an unoccupied chair on his right. Jane and Thor sat next to Darcy, rubbing her back and offering her assurances that they would leave as soon as they could. That suggestion caused Darcy to slouch. Even though flying back to Norway (or the US) seemed the most natural course to them, she just wanted to sleep for a week and hope by the time she woke up, all of this turned out to be a nightmare.

“Well, I have a concert I must get back to,” Alessandro said lazily, plucking a lamb chop from a servant’s platter. He ate with large bites, walking backwards toward the open window where Brock jumped ship. “I want all of you out of my house by tomorrow afternoon. Marco, do not give them the Wi-Fi password. Ciao.”

They watched as Alessandro climbed into the window, offered them a jaunty wave with the hand holding his lamp chop and stepped backwards off the ledge. Just as he fell out of view, a large black and white mottled dragon flew up into the air. Darcy side-eyed the display.

Dramatic exits appeared to run in the Di Drago family. Given that Raph made his presence officially known to Darcy by having her throw up on the shoes of the Harvard-Smithsonian Center of Astrophysics Director, dramatic entrances were probably on their list of characteristics too. Deciding that she’d already reached her bullshit quota for the day, Darcy let the servant help her seat Raph into the high chair. Once Raph was settled, a tray of little silver bowls was brought out and introduced to Darcy as chef prepared baby food. Squash and thyme puree, quinoa and banana mash as well as a golden beet puree with tarragon and yogurt were among the options. She wondered if her baby would go back to eating the food she made at home after this. 

“You know, this is kind of nice,” Darcy admitted, gesturing towards the table and taking off her shoes. She curled her toes and tried to encourage the blood to flow back. When she was satisfied there was no need for toe amputations, she focused back on the table. Platters piled high with food filled the center. It looked almost like the big dinners she and Thor made for ‘family Fridays’ when they would invite friends, the occasional Avenger and Tony always crashed after insisting he had better places to be. “I mean, you guys are insane but the food looks amazing and not nearly as pomp and circumstance as I’d have expected.”

“I had hoped it would be a family affair. The dinner at least. Like the family meals mother used to host on Sunday,” Bianca mumbled, hovering behind Jack. Her blind confidence wavered as she jutted out her bottom lip slightly and focused on ridding Jack’s shoulder of imaginary lint. He reached back and squeezed her hand.

“Did you plan it before or after you kidnapped Darcy? Or your bother?” Jane asked sharply. Her own reserve faltered as she breathed in the scent of the dish nearest her- a whole steamed seabass. Jane was a sucker for fresh seabass. Thor began piling Jane’s, Darcy’s and his plate as Darcy began to feed Raph a small spoonful of golden beet puree. She tried some herself first and was delighted to find it tasted delicious. Given that Bianca had fully intended to force Darcy into the family, she no longer feared the food was poisoned. Also, she was too hungry to care. But Raph came first and he seemed to enjoy the puree after some thought. 

“I suppose I should have asked more questions before I dragged you and Alessandro out here,” Bianca admitted, looking down at her feet. Darcy thought she could see a slight blush on the other woman’s cheeks. “I thought the moment he saw his child, he’d would snap out of his doltish ways and realize he’d made a mistake leaving you. Realize you were his mate.”

Unable to stop herself, Darcy let out an almost cruel laugh.

“Yeah, total pipe dream. If you hadn’t freaked me out at first with your sniffing and dragon talk, I could have told you that,” Darcy said as she fed Raph another spoonful, wiping away any excess food dribbling out of his mouth.

“I simply wanted to talk to you. Find out why my brother was shirking his responsibilities. Though, Alessandro always tends to do that,” Bianca assured her, primly taking the empty seat next to Jack. Her husband had already stuffed his mouth full of food but he nodded in earnest agreement, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Darcy briefly wondered if dragons could out eat Thor. “When you ran away, I assumed you and Alessandro had a disagreement and intended to fix it.”

“An impromptu wedding seems like a terrible way to fix an argument. Is that what Di Dragos do? Jump to conclusions and force people into the solutions they want? Sorry but I gotta admit, not a huge fan of you guys if this is the lifestyle you lead,” Darcy said, taking a brief break from feeding Raph to take a large bite off her plate. She stabbed a piece of rigatoni pasta, making sure to also get a nice portion of tomato sauce and lightly fried eggplant. Basil and ricotta mingled with the tomatoes, kissing her taste buds. Darcy almost groaned, closing her eyes and sitting back in her chair. She was certain she could taste the Mediterranean sun in her mouth. After a second bite, she opened her eyes and noticed a wine glass being filled with red wine. When she looked up at the servant who did the pouring, he nodded and told her the wine name, type and year.

“You were fan of Brock at some point,” Jack mumbled with a smirk after swallowing. He sent Darcy a toothy grin and she sent glare in return.

“We all have lapses of judgment,” Darcy deadpanned and Jack chuckled in delight.

“I never thought he would be so irresponsible as to leave you in such a state,” Bianca said softly, more so to herself. She bit her bottom lip and caught Darcy’s eye. “I truly am sorry for how I acted. Sometimes, I let my emotions get the better of me. I was angrier at what my brother might have put you through than understanding of your feelings on the situation. Obviously, I was also disappointed in the wrong brother.”

“I guess I accept your apology but I gotta sit out on the forgiving part for now,” Darcy said and Bianca accepted it with a gracious nod. 

“But I must beg you to stay with us, as a guest, for just a little bit longer,” Bianca said and when she noticed Darcy’s hesitation, she winced.

“I think Bianca would like a chance to redeem herself,” Jack interjected and Bianca nodded fervently. Sitting up taller and face growing grim, Jack cleared his throat. His next words caused Darcy’s stomach to drop. “Also, Raph is Brock’s first born, whether he accepts it or not. It puts the little one in a tenuous situation. We have his and your safety to consider if word ever gets out. The Di Dragos still have enemies.” 

“Although you want nothing to do with Brock, may I ask that we take some time to discuss the situation at length and hopefully come to an agreement that makes us all happy? Even if Brock refuses to see sense,” Bianca began to hesitate again, eyes flitting towards the open window. “I…I would still like the chance to spend time with my nephew. Of course, I know I must earn your trust first. Know that you and Raph will have Jack’s and my protection whenever you need it.”

“Fair enough. Let me eat and sleep for more than 3 hours and we can revisit that,” Darcy tried to sound casual but the suggestion that anyone would want to harm Raph over a grudge he had nothing to do with made her want to vomit. The food before her didn’t seem so appetizing.

“Thor and I will be here with you the entire time. As long as it takes to get things figured out,” announced Jane, reaching over to squeeze Darcy’s hand. Thor garbled out an affirmative as he ate. The offer made Darcy smile. Jane did not give up research time lightly. Though, Darcy was pretty sure she saw a telescope and spectrometer packed in Jane’s bag. They’d probably be doing some research in between securing Raph’s safety.

The table fell into polite conversation, led mostly by Jack and Father Giuseppe. The other men were introduced as Jack’s dragon minions/ high ranking enforcers but they offered smiles so as not to appear menacing. Raph occasionally reminded everyone of his presence with a laugh or slap against the high chair table, garnering many coos and compliments. Despite the circumstances, it was a nice dinner. Though, Darcy’s heart chest tightened when she noticed Jack lean over and whisper into Bianca’s. Whatever secret he told her made her blush and attempt to hide her smile behind her hand. Jack took the hand in his and kissed her knuckles. For some reason, Darcy was back on Crete. Brock placing gentle kisses on each of her finger tips as they swayed together to a live band playing in a Greek tavern. The food turned to ash in her mouth and she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before it had the chance to fall.

She wasn’t entirely sure what ‘sense’ Brock was supposed to see since he technically was engaged to someone else. Darcy wasn’t expecting much from him. If she did, she knew only disappointment would come. Hopefully, she didn’t see much of him during the rest of her stay. Though, that left her with Bianca and even if Darcy agreed to talk it out, the Di Dragos hadn’t proved they’d be a good presence in Raph’s life. Still, Darcy figured she should give Bianca a second chance since the first had been marred by utter disgust and anger at her brothers. Darcy supposed if Bianca had to be blinded by the dumbass nature of men, she could respect that. The dumbass nature of one particular man got Darcy pregnant, so she couldn’t claim she was superiorly immune to it. 

She also figured that Auntie Bianca would buy presents that rivaled Tony’s. It would be amusing to watch the two attempting outdo the other. Maybe Auntie Bianca could get Raph into one of those fancy dragon preschools.

Before Darcy could laugh about Tony’s title of ‘most spoiling uncle’ being challenged, there was still a lot to consider when it came to the future. None of it was anything she could have imagined. But she wouldn’t resolve anything now. First food, then sleep. If she were lucky, there would be a bathtub she could soak in while Thor babysat. She and Jane could strategize between a cracked open door. After that, she could make life changing decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious, the location of Aurelius is actually the island Corsica, which is north of Sicily. Sorry France, I made Corsica Italian and supernatural.    
> Back in days of yore (of this ‘verse I’ve created), dragons often stole their true mates back to their lairs to woo/court them. Frightened villagers assumed dragons wanted to eat the virgins (which, technically...). Noblemen would try and entice dragons to steal their daughters once they found out dragons were human shape shifters with lots of hidden gold. It’s an ancient custom dragons grew too sophisticated for. So, take Brock’s actions however you want for the time being.


	8. What Kind of Man Loves Like This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't think I ever made a story summary for this. I made one now, though it may be subject to change. I felt silly when I realized. 
> 
> Also Happy Valentines day. I don't have a real life Valentine, so I'll direct my love to you lot. 💝
> 
> Title from Florence + The Machine's What Kind of Man.

Jane and Darcy spent the rest of the evening snooping around Alessandro’s room. Although everyone now knew Darcy’s baby daddy was not the youngest Di Drago, there weren’t enough rooms available for her to be moved. Jane and Thor were down the hall, while Darcy stayed in Alessandro’s room. The room situation was sure to irk Alessandro and Darcy was quite happy with that since she was _not_ happy about the lack of Wi-Fi. There was absolutely no cell service so they had no ability to reach out to the outside world. 

It just meant they had more time to wreck quiet havoc on the Di Drago household. Even if it wasn’t much, they did their best to try and put things _just so_ out of place in a manner they hoped that the staff wouldn’t realize but Alessandro would clearly know. Despite their dislike of the absent host, the room was quite nice. The bathroom being a particular favorite of Darcy’s. With a huge tub, big enough for an orgy, it was hands down the most comfortable Jacuzzi she’d never been in. Also, there were many bath salts, oils, flower petals and bubbles to choose from. Darcy wasn’t sure if it was a hopeful addition by Bianca to foster romance or if that was just how Alessandro lived his life. Either way, she felt like a water nymph floating in a warm spring full of wildflowers.

“Do you think they’ll let me keep the dress?” Darcy asked as she dried her hair with a towel. Wrapped in a huge, fluffy robe, she walked out the bathroom to find Jane chasing Raph around the room. Laughter filled the air as Raph carried his dragon plush and ran straight towards Darcy. She lifted him up in her arms and kissed him on the cheek.

“You can probably just put it in your suitcase and not mention it again. I don’t think that’s an heirloom,” Jane shrugged. The tiara and earrings, on the other hand, were undoubtedly an heirloom. They’d been promptly removed from Darcy’s person after dinner and brought back to the capital, where they should have been in the first place. After some grilling on Darcy’s and Jane’s part, the maid admitted that she may have heard the jewels were supposed to be in one of Brock’s hoards (it was common for dragons to separate out their hoards as a safety precaution). She also admitted with a blush that tomorrow morning, Brock’s betrothed was scheduled to look over the Di Drago’s most prized tiaras so she could pick one for her wedding. Although that brought Darcy’s energy down, she had to admit it was kind of cool wearing a piece of dragon history. Even if it wasn’t for much more than an hour and clearly a mistake.

“Yeah, the future Mrs. Brock Rumlow-Di Drago-whatever, doesn’t strike me as a Steve Nicks inspired wedding dress kind of gal,” Darcy joked with only the slightest waver in her voice. Brock's future wife was definitely the perfect example of what modern royalty should be. In fact, she was known for her good friendships with various scandal-less princesses and peace workers. And she looked like a young Grace Kelly. Darcy knew when she was beat. There was no way someone would want her when they could have a classy, beautiful and graceful dragon princess that ran numerous charities, advocated for human rights and beloved in Estonia. Lifting Raph higher, Darcy buried her face in his stomach and blew a raspberry. Raph wriggled in laughter.

“Ugh, he’s so sleazy,” Jane complained, moving over to the huge, king sized canopy bed. The ornately carved frame had scenes of dragons flying and slumbering with rubies embedded for eyes. In the canopy, there were pearls stitched into the navy fabric in what Jane confirmed were constellations. Jane jumped back onto the bed to be taken over by a sea of decorative and useless pillows. “He seduced you while he was engaged. That’s only a step down from being married. I think that wins him sleaze of the year award.”

“I mean, I’d like to think it was a reflection of my beauty and grace that made him forget about his fiancée but that’s probably not true,” Darcy sighed, swinging Raph back and forth before setting him down in the crib at the foot of the bed. Carved to match the larger bedframe, it was just as ornate and comfortable. She settled him in with the dragon and wolf plushies, as well as a teething toy. Tonight began the official start of trying to get him on a new sleep schedule more in keeping with the time zone. “I was probably just a way for him to blow off steam. I read he’s been engaged to her since he was 23 and she was 7 months old. It sealed some peace treaty between the Di Dragos and some dragon royals that used to live in Estonia but were chased out by Russian dragons until recently. That’s messed up, right? To be 23 and see your fiancée still in diapers.”

“Don’t feel bad for him,” Jane scoffed “Yeah, that’s messed up but he could have figured out a way out of it if he really wanted to. Dragons believe in that love at first sight thing with mates, right?”

“I’m not excusing his behavior, I’m just trying to understand it,” Darcy insisted around a painful lump in her throat. She focused on a particularly angry dragon carved into one of bed columns. It had really been a bullet to the heart when she read about their lengthy betrothal. Also, a slight surprise when she read his age as 55 because she thought he was maybe in this 30s. Dragon aging aside, he’d fully known about his fiancée, Princess Eliisabet, and still made the decision to go on a sex romp with Darcy. She wanted to hate him but an ache in her chest prevented her from doing so completely.

Letting out a sigh and wiping away a tear before it fell, Darcy continued. “And while it’s common for dragons to fall in love with their mates like, in a second on sight, I read that he met her face to face for the first time right after my trip to the Greek isles. There was a whole exclusive party with the Clooneys and English royals. All these interviews came out of people confirming the Princess fainted the moment she saw Brock for the first time. Then she cried tears of joy, so that’s proof of how they’re true mates, or whatever.”

“I don’t like any of it,” Jane announced and Darcy couldn’t help but laugh despite the bitterness welling in her chest. That had been Jane’s go to sentence for most everything since the dragons flew into their lives. “What did dragons do when they were betrothed for a royal alliance back in the day but fell in love with someone else?”

“A lot of dragon wars started because someone ran off with a person they weren’t supposed to be with. There didn’t seem to be a very sustainable model, to be honest. Though some kept their mates as mistresses,” Darcy explained. Once she saw Brock in that magazine, she read all the wiki pages she could on the Di Dragos and ended up in a Google deep dive, hopping from info page to info page about dragons. Also, she did have some significant knowledge from her days spent listening to her cousins ramble on about the hottest dragon bachelors and behaviors. At this point, she was a certified dragon gossip and romance lore historian.

“You’re so not going to be his mistress,” Jane said forcefully, as if Darcy would ever have considered it.

“I _know_ ,” said Darcy, frowning at the angry dragon. The sparkling ruby eyes somehow mocking her. She leaned against the column and watched Raph nibble on the teething ring. “For numerous reasons but also, the kids from the mistress would challenge the kids from the legit marriage and it just got messy. Of course, I can’t ever imagine my sweet little Raphie ever challenging someone for a throne. I’d like to think I’ll raise him to chase his dreams but have normal people dreams. At least, normal for us.”

“We’ll make sure he has a good head on his shoulders,” Jane promised. She liked to occasionally remind Darcy know that Auntie Jane was going to be involved for life. At this point, it very much was a 3-parent situation between her, Jane and Thor. Obviously, Jane was touchy on the concept of a potential 4th parent. Sometimes, Darcy wondered if she ever got a long-term boyfriend who became a father to Raph, whether Jane and Thor would legitimately consider having a child to fill in the void. 

“Long as he gets my personality, I think we’ll be okay,” Darcy said and Jane agreed. There certainly hadn’t been any desire to bid for power when she was younger. Nor was there any now. “That marriage treaty that Brock got involved with was the last one of its kind for dragons. My cousins never talked about it, though I guess he was too under the radar to be an eligible bachelor. According to them, most eligible royal dragons have gotten with the times and now choose whoever they want. Of course, the ones they want are always of the already rich and practically royal variety. Don’t know what to make of that.”

“I’m not sure I buy this love at first sight, mate crap,” said Jane, laying out her limbs like a starfish and knocking off a few pillows. “It seems like they would prefer to build a society based on acceptance if your mate could be practically anyone in the world. Also, the rate of dragons only picking rich mates is highly suspect to me. Unless it’s an innate thing with their lust for wealth, so it’s really the wealth they’re falling in love with and not the person.”

“You should start studying the psychology and nature of shifters,” Darcy teased, laughing when Jane let out a strangled noise at the suggestion. “And I bet you would have fallen in love with Thor on first sight if you weren’t in science mode.”

“Nah, I still would have been annoyed by him, at first,” Jane said with certainty. “He knows that. Pre-hammerless Thor would never stand a chance with me. I mean, we all appreciated the eye candy but I need a man with substance and not meathead confidence.”

“And a worthy hammer. I mean, we all want our men to have good hammers, right?” Darcy hummed, scooting Jane’s limbs over so she could fall into the bed next to her. Her body sunk into the mattress and it felt like a literal cloud. Ugh, she was going to have issues adjusting back into regular people life after this short stay in royal quality furnishings.

“Did Brock have a worthy hammer?” Jane asked with a snort.

“Ugh, the best,” admitted Darcy with a frustrated groan. “I’ve told you that multiple times. Pre-Prince Brock peen was so worth the baby. Do you think I can convince the Di Dragos that I found another dragon after Brock and that guy got me pregnant instead?”

“Bianca’s nose seems too on the money. Not sure how you can convince her unless it’s with a DNA test. And I think we all know how that will go. You smell nice, by the way,” Jane said after an audible sniff.

“Thanks,” said Darcy, turning her head to catch another glimpse of Raph in the crib. “I’m stealing all the bath salts and essential oils. I think they’re all custom made and they make me feel like I’m running through a field of flowers.”

“Maybe they’ll be so unimpressed with your theft and uncouth ways, they’ll pay you to go away,” Jane suggested, pursing her lips and appearing more pensive. “You know, I think Odin would have bribed me to go away if he were a Midgardian king.”

“I don’t know if I should be insulted- on my behalf and also yours in some ways,” Darcy said, just a little bit unsure. Jane pat her hand.

“We should both be insulted. Obviously, Kings have no real taste in quality modern women,” Jane said then sat up, crossing her legs. “So, what are you gonna do about Brock?”

“I don’t know if I need to do much. He jumped out a freaking window when he found out about Raph. I bet he actually flew to get a lawyer to draft up something so he could give up custody,” Darcy said with false enthusiasm when in reality, it broke her heart to consider he wanted nothing to do with her or their son.

“He still made out with you in front of everyone and I thought he was going to carry you away to ravish you like dragons of yore. I’m telling you, this one true mate crap is total bull. He’s just a horn dog. Horn dragon?” Jane went through a slew of punful options before settling on a tried and true classic. “A sleaze. He’s a sleaze and you can do better.” 

“Not a lot of guys are lining up for the single mother,” Darcy pointed out. She’d gone on a few dates on an online site when she was pregnant but there never was any chemistry, even when she hit her 4-month horny phase. Despite an increased sex drive, the thought of even just having a one night stand or friends with benefits made her want to throw up. Ever since Brock, the only guy she’d been attracted to was…well, Brock. Which was totally unfair and she wondered if dragon biology/magic had anything to do with it. Maybe when you had a baby with a dragon, you naturally desired the father and it eventually wore off. Kind of like your hormones settling back to pre-natal levels. 

“Well, maybe there’s a dragon that doesn’t mind the baggage. They seem to be pretty set on dragons being in your life. I think the best F-you would be to date a nice dragon that isn’t royal,” Jane said in an almost haughty manner. There was also a very determined look in her eye that Darcy knew all too well. It normally got them in trouble because Jane wanted to trespass. If they had internet access, Darcy was certain Jane would have found a dragon dating site and signed her up. 

“Ugh, I am finished with dragon men. I would be happy if I never saw another one again until Raph is grown. So, I really don’t know if I want to enter a relationship purely to anger a powerful royal family,” Darcy grabbed a pillow, covered her head and let out a frustrated moan. “Why is my life so difficult? I just wanted to have some fun on a vacation and now my baby is potentially the heir to an entire kingdom.”

“This is why our mothers fought for birth control rights and we continue to do so,” Jane said wisely. Darcy rolled her eyes. That ship sailed a while back. “Maybe Loki can still bring you off planet? Thor and I can visit.”

“I’ll think about it,” Darcy said though her heart wasn’t entirely into it. That was definitely a last-ditch effort if playing nice with the dragons did not go well. “I would hate to never be able to drink coffee again.”

“I bet Loki could magic you some,” said Jane after a pause.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask him what the planet options are. Maybe he can make a brochure for the best ones,” Darcy gave in. Sitting back up, she scooted off the bed, went to Raph’s bag and picked out a book to read to him. If he still wasn’t tired after that, she would use the white noise app on her phone. He’d normally fall asleep after listening to the sounds of a roaring, crackling fire. Tony even built a cute night light shaped to look like a fireplace, complete with the sounds of crackling fire and warm, soft, flickering lighting. Given the events of the past few days, she wondered if that should have been a glaring indication of Raph’s shifter identity.

 

* * *

 

It took much persuasion on Darcy’s part to get Raph to fall asleep and to convince Jane that she should sleep in her assigned room with Thor. Honestly, Jane was a little more difficult than Raph. A few stories and the fire sounds on loop got Raph to dreamland, though how long he would stay asleep was to be discovered. On the other hand, Jane was certain that the Di Dragos might still try something funny when they slept. She wanted to sleep next to Darcy and even considered having Thor join, since it was such a large bed. As much as Darcy appreciated Jane’s concern, she also just wanted some alone time to try and gather her thoughts.

Of course, in the middle of the night, when she woke to find a large, shadowy figure holding a babbling Raph and speaking to him in hushed Italian, Darcy regretted not taking up Jane’s offer. Heart in her throat, Darcy silently cursed the Di Dragos and grabbed the closest thing next to her- a damn decorative throw pillow with beaded tassels. Sitting up, she let out a small sneeze and completely losing the element of surprise. The figure turned toward her. Without her glasses and the lack of lighting, she couldn’t make out anything other than vague, humanoid shapes. Since there weren’t any lamps in the room, she’d left a curtain open for moonlight but it didn’t fully hit the figure.

“You better put my son down or…or else,” Darcy warned, holding up the pillow. Maybe they also couldn’t make out much and would just assume she had a weapon. The pillow she grabbed was long and round, so there was a slim chance it wouldn’t look all that soft in the shadows. Yet, if a dark, undistinguishable figure could smirk, Darcy knew that this one did it with amusement. So, she threw the pillow and was happy that it hit the head of the kidnapper (Sif would be proud, she’d taught Darcy how to throw knives without glasses during her last Earth visit). She was less happy when it just bounced off and all he did was let out a small ‘oof’ in surprise. No indications of pain. 

“What the hell, Darcy? You could have hit him!” a familiar voice cursed and Darcy’s heart beat faster for a reason other than fear. Searching for her glasses, then phone on the bedside table and somehow finding both in her frantic urgency, she turned on the flashlight app. But she didn’t need the light to identify Brock Rumlow bouncing their child in his arms.

 


	9. Where Have You Been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the amazing comments and kudos! Sorry if I didn't get a chance to get around to replying. ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤  
> Chapter title from Noah Cyrus's song.

“Concern over his safety? That’s rich, coming from you,” Darcy spat, crawling out the bed but getting her legs caught in the duvet cover. She probably didn’t make a very intimidating sight to Brock since all she wore was a shapeless cotton nightgown that went past her knees but the least he could do was look sheepish. Jane had gotten her the nightgown with a picture of a cartoon puffin wearing sunglasses with the pun, ‘stud puffin’, as a joke. She’d even gotten the matching onesie that Raph now wore. But the joke gift had been so damn comfortable and Darcy didn’t like wearing pants to bed anyway, so she ended up buying a whole set of unflattering nightgowns. She was turning into her grandmother (on her father’s side). All she needed were colorful Muumuus for the daytime to complete the transformation. Yet, the expression on Brock’s face wasn’t amusement or disgust. He looked…kind of turned on. She wasn’t sure if it was despite or because of her crazy appearance. 

“You didn’t wear that in Greece,” he said in a daze, eyes glazing over. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed audibly. 

“Since becoming a mother, most of my clothes are oversized, unflattering and comfortable. I don’t have much time for anything else. Unlike some people,” Darcy said, hoping that her anger was the main emotion he heard but the closer she walked towards him, the more she fought her body’s urge to shiver under his gaze. He wore the suit from earlier in the evening but it was significantly more wrinkled. It still lined his body in all the best places. Putting her cell phone on the bed so that the flashlight lit the canopy and acted as a sort of nightlight, she reached out to take Raph but Brock frowned and made no move to hand over the infant.

“You think I don’t care about my son? Of course I care about him,” Brock insisted, brow furrowing as if he was confused by her assumption but Darcy refused to buy it. Even if her heart leapt a little in excitement. She had to remind her heart that this wasn’t going to be her fairytale ending.

“Yes, because all caring men jump out of a window when they realize they fathered a child,” Darcy said and Brock’s frown deepened.

“You think I was trying to get away from you because I wasn’t happy about having a son?” Brock said slowly, sounding like he was trying to work out a difficult brain teaser. “No, my dra-”

“I really don’t want to hear your excuses at 3AM,” Darcy cut him off, reaching back out to Raph but Brock let out an angry huff. Adjusting his grip on the now very awake baby, Brock only held the infant closer instead of relinquishing him to his mother. If Darcy wasn’t fully hallucinating this nightmare, she could have sworn Brock was taking a long whiff of Raph’s hair.

“Look, I admit I was a little-” Brock began but cleared his throat when Darcy crossed her arms and sent a judgmental side-eye his way. “I admit I was _very_ surprised when I realized we had a son but I wasn’t angry or upset at you or him. It was my dragon. He was angry at _me_ for being an idiot. For letting you go and not chasing after you this whole time. I wanted to but…I promised my father with the treaty and my siblings being ridiculous as of late-”

“Well, at least there’s someone in this country I agree with. About you being an idiot, that is,” Darcy let out a hysterical laugh, not wanting to hear any more excuses. While there was a very dejected frown on Brock’s face, a low rumbling sounded off in his chest and Darcy thought it almost sounded like a chuckle. What was it that Jack said? The animal was its own consciousness or personality battling with the human side? Raph’s eyes widened and he placed a hand on Brock’s chest. Another rumble sounded at the touch but this time it leaned closer towards a comforting purr. At the noise, Raph smiled and started to hit Brock’s chest with a tiny fist. Brock leaned his cheek atop Raph’s head.

“My dragon very much wanted to meet his son and was taking over. I didn’t have much choice in the shift and I didn’t want to risk injuring everyone in the room by accidently crushing them,” Brock explained after clearing his throat and seeming to get a better handle of the beast inside him that Darcy still had a feeling was itching to get out. She wondered if she’d like the dragon Brock better than the human Brock. “Then he and I…argued and time got away from me while I was gathering a few things.”

“I guess I appreciate your sacrifice to keep us from getting smooshed,” Darcy said dryly. A sharp, twitch of pain gripped her heart at the ‘gathering’ detail. Of course. The custody papers he likely got his lawyer to make on short notice. “I still don’t understand why you’re here, right now. Couldn’t you have waited until the morning to make me sign the papers?”

“Sign papers? What papers? You mean like a marriage license?” Brock asked, back straightening with a perky quirk of his head. He preened at the idea that she still wanted him. Egotistical bastard. Even though…lust-wise, perhaps she did. Her heart beat just a little faster and her stomach did a flip in anticipation. Except, she told her cavewoman brain that there was nothing to anticipate. Though in her defense, she was practically conditioned to expect an orgasm whenever she got a nose full of that familiar leather, cedar and spice scent.

“No, you dingus. What are you even talking about? I meant the custody papers. Why else would you have waited so long to get back and wake me up so annoyingly?” Darcy said. Tilting his upper body back, Brock furrowed his brow once more.

“Why do we need custody papers? You said it yourself, he’s my son. Now that I had a chance to hold him, I can smell my blood in his veins. Are you suggesting that he’s not my son, now?” Brock asked and he seemed to grow taller at the question of paternity. A growl erupted and she could begin to feel that same wave of anger from earlier. When Raph let out a small whine, the tension eased. Kissing Raph on the forehead, Brock patted the infant on the back and whispered something apologetic in Italian. Now that her stomach churned slightly, she really wanted to have Raph back in her arms so _she_ could kiss his forehead. Since Brock didn’t seem all that willing to let Raph go at the moment, Darcy stepped forward and tugged his arm down a little. As she stood on her toes, she kissed Raph on the cheek and stroked his hair. Brock leaned down to assist. The two of them easily calmed Raph back down.

“You’re technically his father. Biologically speaking. I meant the papers that we sign so you give up custody of him. I’m more than happy to put in a clause where you don’t have to pay any child support and have Raph not be next in line to the throne,” Darcy explained but Brock’s jaw opened and he stared at her as if _she_ were the scary monster. His eyes shimmered gold for a long moment before turning back to amber. When he came back to his senses, he shut his mouth and stood tall again.

“He’s my son. Why do you think I’d give up custody?” Brock asked, voice cracking and blending with an inhuman rumble. He shifted his body away from Darcy slightly, as if trying to shield their son from her. The _nerve_.

“Because he’s your bastard son?” Darcy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Because it was. She knew she was the accidental baby mama that stood to ruin thousands of years of tradition and a peace treaty. She did not want to stand in the way and would graciously move aside. Brock clearly didn’t expect her to take the reality of the situation so well. It only hurt her throat and chest a little to utter the next sentence. “I figured you’d only want legitimate kids with your mate.”

“Don’t call our son that,” Brock said, voice hitching with frustration. His eyes shimmered gold again, jaw lined with tension. “Also, _you’re_ my mate.”

“No, that Estonian princess is your mate,” Darcy said with a bitter laugh, hoping it would mask the wavering in her voice. Her heart was pounding in her ears and traitorous hope bloomed in her chest. But she kept telling herself it was all lies for an end she didn’t fully know yet. “Everyone’s been talking about her first meeting with her one true mate- _you_. How she fainted and cried tears of joy. I read they’re already writing your Hallmark movie and it will definitely not have my side plot included. Though, maybe they’d write me in as the almost tryst that makes you realize that Eliisabet is truly the one for you. Who am I kidding? They’d make me the fat, vindictive villain who attempts murder to get you back.”

“She’s not my mate,” Brock insisted with a scowl, squaring his shoulders and clenching his jaw. “I don’t know how to explain what she felt for me when she fainted but she’s been groomed to be my wife. And don’t get started on that, I never asked for that. That was all her father’s doing. She was in love with the idea of me and believe me, the longer she knows me, the more she sulks.”

“That’s not a real indication of her waning love for you,” Darcy pointed out, clearing her throat to try and dislodge the painful lump. “I know the thought of you made me want to crazy murder you for the past 18 months, but it could have also been the hormones. Maybe she’s just getting annoyed with you despite the love.”

“Are you suggesting that you’re in love with me, despite your murderous tendencies?” Brock asked, voice lowering and for a moment, her insides turned to jelly. She thought she might faint, Scarlett O’Hara style. Except, without the racism. Noticing how he affected her, Brock tilted his head down, warm breath brushing along her neck and she let out a shaky gasp.

“Will you stop with your weird…” Darcy paused, desperately shaking the lust clouding her head and trying to find the right child appropriate word. She ended up just whispering, waving a hand towards Brock’s crotch and he followed it with a raised brow. “Your _shmex_ vibes. It’s making it harder for me to think rationally. Also, there’s a baby in the room. It’s inappropriate.”

“Those weird ‘shmex’ vibes mean you’re my mate-” Brock tried to insist again but Darcy wasn’t having it. He could lie all he wanted to get into her unsexy nightgown but she would not risk her pride or her oversized panties.

“ _No_ ,” Darcy drew out the word as if she were talking to a sleep-deprived Stark. Brock pulled his head back. “It means you’re a dragon and have weird magic telepathic abilities when it suits you. I read up.”

“An alpha might project some emotions on occasion but we can’t force you to feel attraction. Any urges you got looking at me?” Brock took on a smoother drawl that he’d used when they first met. Then he winked. “All you, baby. It feels good, right? Like you’re on a honeymoon. All shifters get it when they’re bonding with their mates. A human will feel it too, if their mate’s a shifter. Kinda like nature’s Viagra.”

“Gross. Well, whatever lapse of insanity it is, the last time I felt it, we made a baby. I’d rather not repeat that. Let’s table this entire conversation for after breakfast,” Darcy snapped, reaching up for Raph and this time, Brock let her slip the baby into her arms. A wave of relief washed over her and she gave him a kiss and snuggled his chubby little face.

“Does that include tabling the second baby talk? Because I’d really like to have that conversation at some point,” Brock asked hopefully, voice deeper and causing a rush of electricity to shoot down and settle right between her legs. He sounded more like he’d rather skip the talk and just go down to the implementing. Darcy’s body seemed to be in agreement.

“That’s so not happening. Get it out of your head, now,” Darcy commanded but from the way the corners of his mouth quirked up and his eyes sparkled with eagerness, she knew that wasn’t happening any time soon. Still, her next words caused him to frown and that was a win for her. “I’d rather talk about your fiancée and get to know her before your wedding. When’s that happening, again? A month from now? Will she be Raph’s official stepmom?”

“It’s not happening anymore,” Brock said, lips thin and nostrils flaring. “I’m calling it off.”

“ _Whoa_ ,” Darcy let out a nervous laugh. While she wasn’t surprised at Brock trying to get back into her panties, she didn’t think he’d cause an international incident over it. From the tense way he held himself and the reserve in his tone, he actually sounded like he was willing to start a war over her. Darcy’s face was not one that should ever launch a thousand ships. Although it was nice to read about these types of scenarios in the naughty romance novels she enjoyed on occasion (it was the only action she ever got now), she didn’t want anyone to get hurt over her. “I don’t think you can call it off. It’s a clause in a peace treaty.”

“Watch me,” Brock said, voice low and serious. “It’s been done before and I’m not going to spend the rest of my life pining after my mate because of some ridiculous treaty that was created to mend a fool’s ego.”

“Okay, this is also going to be up for discussion tomorrow. So, please don’t make any steps yet in starting the war,” Darcy went for a slower, almost pleading tone. She was okay having her heart broken. She was used to it by now. She didn’t want to break his poor fiancée’s heart just so she could live out a pipedream fantasy. That and…war. Actual dragon war with raging beasts and fields aflame.

“It’s not up for discussion because it’s happening,” Brock insisted and Darcy just sighed. There was no point in arguing tonight. They’d reached a wall and it was Brock’s stubbornness. 

“Whatever,” Darcy said with a shrug. “I’m putting Raph back to bed and you’re leaving so he can try and get back to a normal sleeping schedule. Or do you want to be the one to try and get him to stop crying tomorrow? ‘Cause it’s gonna happen. All day.”

“I’m more than happy to. I plan on spending a lot of time with him since I’ve missed so much already,” Brock said with a saddened, bitter undertone but he still looked upbeat at the prospect of tomorrow. Darcy couldn’t help but send him a disbelieving scowl. The moment he got whiff of a poopy diaper, she bet he was out the window again.

“Okay, you have every right to be angry and think so little of me but I would like a chance to prove myself. Try and change your mind. He’s my son. I claim him and will never shirk my responsibilities as a father or as your mate, from this point on,” Brock swore, placing his right hand over his heart. Darcy’s stomach fluttered with dive-bombing butterflies but she bit her lip and tried to shake it off.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” she said primly but Brock reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a shining, jingling piece of intricate gold. When he held it out for Raph, the little boy reached for it immediately with an excited babble. When he took it, he started to shake it wildly and the melodic sound of bells filled the room along with his laughter.

“One of the reasons I took longer than I’d like to get back here was because I was getting that. It was mine when I was a baby,” Brock explained with pride and Darcy stilled Raph’s hand to get a better look. She realized it was the fanciest rattle she’d ever seen. The top was made of gold and shaped like a crown with tiny jingle bells hanging along the brim. The handle was made from mother of pearl and it was lighter in weight than she’d have initially anticipated.

“He can’t keep this!” Darcy said, having difficulty trying to get it out of Raph’s grip. He began to whine when she persisted.

“What do you mean? A young dragon should start building his hoard early,” Brock said, clearly not understanding what a choking hazard was.

“He puts everything in his mouth. What if he chokes on a bell? Or the handle chips and he gets cut?” Darcy pointed out and Brock’s shoulders drooped. Devastation lined his face when he realized she didn’t approve or appreciate the present. He looked like a kicked puppy. Nope. There was no way she was feeling bad for _him_.

“This was forged by dragons. The gold won’t break, the pearl won’t chip, no matter how much he chews on it,” Brock insisted softly but Darcy shook her head.

“Even if that were a thing that was true, remember putting him back to sleep? A rattle will keep him up,” Darcy reasoned since she didn’t want to go down the path of what the hell dragon gold forging entailed. At her new argument, Brock seemed to concede. Slowly, he began to ease Raph’s grip on the rattle, talking to him in low, dulcet tones of Italian. Much to Darcy’s surprise, Raph stared at him as if he understood. Which, she assumed he understood the general feelings of the words instead of the actual translation. But the moment Brock was able to slip the rattle out of Raph’s hand, his little face scrunched up and he let out a loud, angry cry.

Despite the initial efforts of both Darcy and Brock, they couldn’t get Raph to stop wailing. Darcy shushed him, cradled him and swung him side to side. Even Brock took their son in his arms to try the same with gentle Italian lullabies but to no avail (though Darcy was pleasantly surprised to find he had a decent singing voice). Not even his stuffed animals distracted him. As Brock bounced Raph up and down, Darcy dug through her bag for his soothing sounds stuffed bunny. It wasn’t Raph’s favorite but it did have a removable sound box that played soft lullabies that occasionally distracted him. A few minutes with the bunny and unfortunately, no change.

As Darcy cursed Brock under her breath, she took Raph and sat him in his crib. Maybe he was just milking it because of all the attention he was getting. Sometimes he did that. As Darcy pulled up the crackling fire sounds on her phone, Brock ripped open the Velcro on the bunny’s back, revealing the pouch holding the sound box. With a curious pout, she watched as he took out the box and replaced it with the rattle. Because of the stuffing, the bells were muffled but Brock handed the bunny back to Raph with Italian baby talk. At first, Raph wasn’t interested but his cries began to lessen. Brock pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off the tears and snot from Raph’s face. Now that he was calming down, Raph tentatively took the bunny and hugged it to his chest. Darcy couldn’t help but notice Raph held the pocket side with the golden rattle closest to him.

“Taking a dragon’s claimed gold is never a good idea,” Brock whispered and Darcy let out an exhausted sigh of relief. Letting the fire crackle sounds lull Raph to sleep, Darcy and Brock watched anxiously until their son’s eyes were closed and he let out deep, even breaths. Making sure the flashlight faced away from the crib, Darcy waved for Brock to step back so they didn’t disturb the light sleeper.

“Can we please talk tomorrow?” Darcy asked in a whisper but she left no room for argument. “Raph and I need sleep. It’s been a harrowing few days.”

“I’m going to talk to Bianca and Jack about that. No one treats my mate and my son like that,” Brock mumbled and just as Darcy was going to shoot him down with a joke at his expense, he began to strip off his clothes.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Darcy asked once his chest was bare and her voice started to work again. She tried to keep her mouth from hanging open because she’d almost forgotten what his muscles looked like. He actually looked a little more defined than last time and she wondered if he’d upped his gym time.

“Going to bed,” Brock whispered with a shrug and Darcy realized he fully intended to sleep here. In the bed. Next to her. In just his boxer briefs.

“In my bed? As if,” Darcy scoffed, forcing her eyes to tear away from his abs and focus on his face.

“Technically Alessandro’s bed,” Brock pointed out, giving Darcy a pout. “C’mon baby. We can cuddle. It’s cold for a spring night.”

“I will cuddle with the literally 100 pillows on the bed,” said Darcy in a terse whisper. “You can cuddle in a bed somewhere else. There’s loads of rooms. There’s gotta be a free one.”

“There’s no more rooms,” Brock said with a tired sigh. He rubbed his face with his hand. “Alessandro took out most of the beds and filled the rooms with studio equipment and instruments, ‘cause he’s an idiot. There’s a room with 50 guitars but no other beds. They’re all taken.”

“Find a couch.”

“Darcy, please, it’s a big bed and I promise I’ll stay on my side,” Brock pouted, raising his hands up in a clasped, pleading gesture.

“This is not a negotiation,” Darcy said, tilting her head up. Maybe if she saw less of his body, she’d be less likely to waiver. Because her panties were begging her to say the opposite.

“ _Please_ ,” pleaded Brock, eyes darting to Raph sleeping peacefully in his crib. There was desperation in his voice and his eyes shimmered like tears were on the surface. “I want to be near my son. And you. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Ugh, fine,” Darcy let out a sigh. She was too tired to stand her ground and…as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she also kind of wanted Brock near her. Even if they had a whole bunch of unresolved messes simmering between them, she’d missed him like crazy. She also couldn’t deny the way her body hummed when he moved closer to her. Almost like she was a violin string that tightened into tune when he was near. She tried to remind herself that if she really were Brock’s mate, he wouldn’t have left her the first time. But her stupid, singing heart wouldn’t listen. Obviously, her brain needed more rest so it could snap her heart out of its hopeless romantic notions. “Just stay to one side, don’t wake up Raph and don’t even think about trying to seduce me with your peen.”

“My what?” Brock asked, tilting his head but Darcy mimed zipping her lips and refused to explain. In silence, they moved to their own sides of the bed and Darcy turned off the flashlight app. Plunged into darkness, she felt her way back under the sheets and could hear Brock doing the same. They made themselves comfortable, though Darcy found she was significantly tenser than she had been when she initially went to sleep that evening. She could feel Brock’s presence, humming and reaching out for her even if he wasn’t doing so physically. She did her best to ignore the urge to shuffle a little closer towards him. 

“You smell nice,” Brock said after a few minutes of awkward silence. In reply, Darcy grabbed a pillow and hit his head. All it did was make him chuckle and wish her a final goodnight. He didn’t try any more funny business and she waited until his breathing evened out before letting out a heavy breath. She hated that she was disappointed. As she drifted off to sleep, she swore to herself she would do everything she could to protect Raph and her heart. She’d not get her hopes up. After the initial wonder wore off, Brock would go back to his fiancée. She was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victorian (and older era) baby rattles were pretty and intricate. Sometimes disturbing too. But also struck me as terrible choking hazards. I wasn't sure if the adult only shook it in front of the babies or if they actually gave them to play with. Then again, the Victorians put arsenic in wallpaper so...health and safety not a big thing back then.  
> Here are a few though that inspired the one Brock gave to Raph, if you love antiques like me.  
> https://collection.cooperhewitt.org/objects/18563355/  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/dd/02/e8dd0296bc45a642f3a707e6fb31b30e.jpg  
> This one you need to scroll to the bottom: https://www.theriaults.com/collection-seven-19th-century-silver-rattles


	10. He Is Eros And He's Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! Y'all are the best! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🐉
> 
> Song title from the song Eros and Apollo, by Studio Killers. Which doesn't fully apply to this chapter but I thought it would be fun since this chapter was a harder one to write.

Joyful babbling slowly dragged Darcy from sleep. It wasn’t anything new since that was her usual alarm clock. Sleeping in warm, silk sheets and buried in pillows, on the other hand, was not normal. Her first attempt to open her eyes failed and Darcy decided to snooze a little before remembering where she was. Besides, Raph liked to spend the first 10 minutes of the morning talking to his stuffed animals before she gave him his first bottle of the day and lots of cuddles. 

“ _Shhh_ , we don’t want to wake up mommy,” whispered a rough voice and this time, Darcy’s eyes shot wide open without any trouble. In the throes of adrenaline and super strength of a mom in panic, Darcy sat up. Pillowed scattered to the floor and she sat dumbfounded for a long second when saw Brock’s back. He rocked side to side with Raph in his arms and she could just make out their son’s fascinated face as he patted the scruff. She tried to remember the sequence of events that led her to what must be a dream. Brock turned around as the past few days slammed back to her. As Brock grinned, Darcy’s mouth hung open in shock.

“Why don’t we want to wake up mommy?” Darcy asked, irritation in her voice. She just knew her hair was a mess and she probably had bags under her eyes. Crazy. She looked crazy and she didn’t need a mirror to prove it. Nonetheless, she jumped out of bed and marched over to the guy who didn’t want her awake. Was he trying to steal their kid, now? Against her better judgement, her eyes shot down to his abs because he all he wore was a pair of black Jockeys.

“Because mommy needs her beauty sleep. Even though she’s already the most beautiful woman in the world,” Brock said in the higher pitch voice that babies tended to make you do without your knowledge. His eyes darted between Darcy and Raph but the grin seemed genuine.

“That’s a lie,” Darcy crossed her arms. There was no way she would win a Miss Universe contest, unrealistic beauty standards aside. Hell, she’d not even win a Miss Pretty Pig contest. She remembered seeing one at a state fair. All the contestants were pigs. She was also fairly certain the winner got made into BBQ ribs. Damn, her childhood had some bleak moments.

“It’s not. You really are the most beautiful woman in the world. Also, I thought the least I could do was let you sleep in,” Brock said, voice returning to normal as he adjusted his grip on Raph. The kid was very wiggly first thing in the morning. As much as Darcy told herself that her baby daddy was lying through his teeth, she still felt a blush heating her cheeks. “I heard him talking this morning and thought I’d get more appropriately scheduled play time in before we head out.”

“Head out? Where are you two going?” Darcy asked, eyes narrowing as she tried to stop looking at his abs. Yep, definitely clocked more time at the gym. His muscles looked larger and more defined. He smirked for a moment, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“The _three_ of us are going to my home on this side of the island. I assume Alessandro gave you less than 24-hours to leave, if I know my brother’s melodramatic tendencies,” Brock said, pausing to wait for Darcy’s nod. “Besides, my house is better. You can pick out the décor for Raph’s nursery. I’ve already sent word to staff there that we’re doing some renovations for you.”

“Renovations for Raph suggests that I’m staying long term. Which I’m not. Weird isolated summer home family is the same as an attic family,” Darcy pointed out, turning on her heel to go dig through Raph’s diaper bag for his formula. He drank a small bottle of formula in the morning before getting some finger foods. “No, thank you! We’re headed back to the states. Or Norway. Jane does have some research to continue.”

“I thought we agreed to talk things over in the morning? I figured we could talk it over at my place. Bianca and Jack will definitely not get an invite,” Brock said with finality, then on second thought added, “We’ll invite Jane and Thor since they’re technically your guests.”

“Yeah, this is us talking. I’m leaving so you can marry a princess and not start a war and have loads of babies with her,” Darcy said tightly, not looking at Brock as she pulled out a bottle, formula powder and distilled water. She began to mix up formula as she continued. “I will sign whatever paperwork your lawyers draw up, giving up your rights as a father. I bet they could even make a whole new birth certificate without your alias on it. It’ll be like we never met.”

“Why are you back on that?” Brock asked with a low growl, jaw tightening and irritation clear on his face. His eyes watched her with interest as she finished stirring. “I told you, I’m not marrying her. I’m marrying you.”

“I never agreed to marry you, even though I got tricked into a shotgun wedding ceremony,” Darcy pointed out, keeping her focus on the bottle of formula in her hands. “Also, I’m making this decision for the good of your country. And hers. Believe me, you’ll thank me in like, 10 seconds after I leave. You really don’t have to spare my feelings and pretend you want to be some big, happy family.”

“I’m not pretending anything. Why do you think that?” asked Brock, clearly baffled at her description of events. “You’re my mate. Why would I want to be with anyone else?”

“Because we both know that if I were your mate, you wouldn’t have left in the first place. So, there really isn’t any point in acting like I wasn’t some horrible mistake that became a never-ending nightmare,” Darcy said sharply, looking back up. It hurt to say it but it was the truth. A painful lump formed in her throat but she ignored it. With bottle in hand, she reached out for Raph but Brock made no movement. He just stared at her with a stony expression and what she told herself were just shiny eyes. Not tears.

“I love you,” Brock swore softly, words sounding like they were being ripped from the depths of his soul. Her breath caught in her chest and she could feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes. It was what she sometimes dreamed of hearing in her happiest and saddest dreams. But she told herself this, like her dreams, was not real. 

“What?” Darcy somehow squeaked out. Brock took a step towards her and she almost took one back to keep the distance but her feet were stuck. She felt drawn to him for some reason, like a planet stuck in the sun’s orbit.

“I love you and leaving you will forever be the biggest mistake of my life,” Brock promised with a ragged breath. “I’ve regretted it every day. The only thing that stopped me from finding you was my father’s guards dragging me back every time my dragon took over in the middle of the night and flew to you.”

“I…what are you talking about?” Darcy asked, shaking her head, attempting to clear the fog that begun to fall whenever he stood too close. Raph reach out for her and Brock adjusted his hold so his Raph’s back was against his chest. When the tiny hand touched her nose, Darcy gave Raph a shaky smile and kissed his fingers.

“Sometimes… the dragon pushes the human side so far back we lose control,” Brock said, pulling Darcy’s attention away from Raph, who let out a giggle and clapped.

“Like sleepwalking but for a giant flying lizard?” Darcy asked with a sassy eyebrow quirk and Brock frowned at the comparison. He kissed the top of Raph’s head before continuing.

“Most of the time it’s anger or bloodlust that causes it but yeah, you could call it sleepwalking in my case. My dragon was looking for you,” Brock admitted. Not understanding, Darcy quirked her head and furrowed her brow. “My father thought I was just trying to go back on the treaty because he knows how ridiculous I thought this all was from the very beginning. I couldn’t admit to anyone that I met my mate right after I promised to take the crown, per my birthright and duty. So, my father posted guards to bring me back every time I left. After a few months, I think my dragon gave up. It started up again about nine months ago. Then he became…dormant. Until today.” 

“You really expect me to believe that?” Darcy scoffed but even as she said the words, she remembered something in the news back when she found out she was pregnant. Something about dragons fighting over the Atlantic, close to Morocco. There’d been some shaky, dark footage of metallic roars and fireballs sizzling in the water. After a complaint from a few countries and protests from Anti-Shifter groups, the European Dragon Council let out a statement claiming it was just some young dragons practicing their fire breathing skills. But that totally didn’t corroborate Brock’s story. Did it?

“You don’t have to but it’s the truth,” Brock sighed at her doubt, watching Raph with sadness and regret. There was also affection, though. “I thought maybe a week with you would be enough for a lifetime but I was an idiot. Mates aren’t built to live apart like that. I’ve been miserable ever since I left you. I should have just joined you and Jane, like you asked. Damn the consequences.”

“Saying you love me doesn’t just magically make it all better,” said Darcy, crossing her arms and biting her bottom lip. Was this just some stupid story to get her to forgive him or was there truth in it? Him being an idiot was true. “And even if what you’re saying is true, shouldn’t I have some say in this? If I really was your mate, why would you put me through the pain of never knowing why I couldn’t make things work with someone else?”

“I don’t expect it to,” Brock shrugged. “And you’re right. I should have given you the choice. But what would you have said to me if the first thing I said when we met was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but also I was stuck in a peace treaty that involved me marrying someone else?”

“I would have been pretty pissed,” Darcy admitted. She probably would have assumed he was a hot but insane person and walked away. “But it’s not an excuse.”

“No, it’s not,” Brock agreed with a grimace. “In my defense, even though I don’t have much ground to stand on, I wasn’t really thinking straight the moment I saw you. It’s a part of the reason why I made it impossible for you to find Brock Rumlow. I wanted you to remember him…that’s the guy I wanted to be. Not a Prince who doesn’t have control over his future.”

“So, you tried to one and done your soul mate?” Darcy said with a laugh as sour as vinegar. Brock sighed and if he weren’t holding Raph with both hands, she’d bet he be tugging at his hair.

“I knew that even if you reached out just to yell at me, that I’d just say screw the peace treaty and let Aurelius be dissolved,” said Brock. That caught her attention and she frowned.

“What? What do you mean dissolved?”

“Unless the throne is inherited by the first living son, the kingdom falls under EDC rule and will either be given back to Italy or given to the highest bidder on the Council. My family not included,” Brock explained.

“That’s messed up. Why can’t it just go to the second in line?” Darcy asked. Even if she didn’t know much about Dragon Rules when it came to royalty, dissolving an entire nation because the first son didn’t rise to the throne seemed kind of extreme. She’d heard of heir issues with other modern royal families but that just affected the family. Not that the entire nation ceased to exist.

“It was included in the peace treaty,” Brock said, nose wrinkling as if there was something bitter in his mouth. “My future, dearest father-in-law wouldn’t sign unless that was in. Since the war between the Di Dragos and the Lauritses was the last public dragon feud, it started to look a little embarrassing when dragons tried to insist that we were harmless and should be given equal rights as humans. The EDC wanted it to end so didn’t put in as much thought in solving the feud logically. There were some nasty clauses on both sides, to be fair. My father did get his punches in.”

“Oh,” Darcy said because that was really all she could think of. Her knowledge of the dragon world kind of ended at hot bachelors and how to catch them. Not the politics, global Dragon Council rules, their treaties and royal traditions that still controlled a dragon’s everyday life. There’d been a course on it back at Culver that had been offered a semester before she accepted the internship with Jane. She almost regretted rolling her eyes at it because everyone suddenly thought it would get them a job with one of the Dragon Councils. Dragons hardly ever gave those jobs to humans. Of course, how would she have known she’d get knocked up by a dragon prince and could later use the knowledge?

“Yeah, at the time, it felt like the least I could do was the right thing for the country and my family, even if it meant I was miserable,” Brock said. A faint smile twisted his lips as he watched Raph babble and swing his legs but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I know Gunnar Laurits has been bribing or blackmailing the older EDC members in hopes that he can win the crown. He would push Aurelius into poverty and starvation just to spite my father.”

“And…now you have a son, it changes things? I’m not going to be responsible for an evil king rising to power because I accidently got pregnant,” Darcy insisted. There was no way she wanted to cause so much pain and suffering. Given the circumstances…she almost understood why Brock did what he did. Almost. If she were him, she would have given the full story up front. Also, used a condom. Though, given how cute Raph’s little face was, she guessed she could call that last one a moot point.

“Honestly, I’ve been trying to find a way out of this since I was 23. Been reading the treaty for loopholes so much that I’ve memorized most of it,” Brock let out an angry laugh. “That’s why my father ordered his guards to follow me around. Keep an eye on me while was living as Rumlow. Tried to fake my own death a few times but he was always a step ahead.”

“How did you make it here without them,” Darcy asked, not wanting to delve into his fake deaths. That seemed like a more intense conversation than she wanted. At least, first thing in the morning with a hungry baby. That was an after Raph was asleep and a couple drinks in talk.

“After Eliisabet fainted and rumors started that I was her one true mate…I kind of went with it?” Brock admitted with a sheepish grimace. Darcy glared. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was mad about anymore but she was. All this information got her head spinning and she was trying to process it so she knew whether she still hated Brock or just was annoyed by him and grumpy at his circumstances.

“In my defense, it offered some much needed freedom. I’ve always hated his pomp and circumstance crap. Never wanted to be king,” said Brock, voice edging towards a whine. Taking a sly sniff of Raph’s head, a wistful look glazed his eyes. “Enzo shoulda been the oldest. He’s more fit to be a king than I ever was.”

“Okay, I have like, a thousand more questions but I just need to digest and fact check everything you just told me,” Darcy said after a long pause, filled only with the noise of Raph’s infant musings. Unfortunately, the silence gave her more time to further peruse Brock’s current state of undress and how well he was pulling it off. He was like, the perfect shade of tan and most delicious level of 5 0’clock shado. Darcy began looking around the room for his shirt. She needed as few distractions as possible.

“And you can’t just spring all that information on me while you’re half naked, holding my baby like a freaking model before I had any coffee,” Darcy insisted. She only caught a glimpse of his shit-eating grin before rolling her eyes. Once she found his dress shirt neatly folded on a settee, she plucked it up by the neck and held it out to him. He made no move to take it.

“Why? Giving you too many feelings in your panties?” Brock asked, waggling an eyebrow. She hated that it kind of turned her on more. Smug bastard.

“You wish. I’m jetlagged and need to work on getting Raph on a decent sleep schedule to lessen his inevitable crankiness,” Darcy said with more confidence than she felt. “It actually kind of helps me start my day, too. He should be getting cuddles in bed and a bottle right now.”

“Oh…that sounds nice,” Brock said with a slight pout of his lips and a hopeful glint now shining in his eyes. “Can I feed him? Or help cuddle?”

“You’re not cuddling me, let’s make that clear,” Darcy pointed a finger between his eyes but Raph reached out to grab it, ruining her air of authority. Still, he looked so…cute looking down at her, begging to help. Besides, Brock technically was the father and she supposed he _technically_ deserved to spend some supervised time with Raph until they could come to an agreement about custody.

Once they were settled in a sea of sheets and pillows, Darcy showed Brock how to hold Raph and the bottle. Despite her reservations, she sat flush against Brock’s arm as she ran her fingers along Raph’s hair. Even though Raph didn’t trust getting fed by strangers, he seemed to be fine with Brock. She wasn’t sure if it was because he could still see his mommy or if it was a dragon instinct telling him who Brock was.

“He’s perfect. Thank you,” Brock said softly, warm gaze firmly on Raph. Darcy looked up at the sound of his voice. She’d been so intent on Raph’s growing fingers and toes that she hadn’t expected Brock to say a word. “I should’ve been there and you can hold it over my head the rest of our lives but thank you for taking such good care of him. He couldn’t ask for a better mother.”

“I love him so much,” said Darcy with a content sigh. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I spent most of my pregnancy angry at you but I was so happy when they put him in my arms for the first time. Kind of made everything worth it. That’s not me forgiving you, by the way.”

“All I can do is hope I find a way to convince you to forgive me,” Brock said, turning his head towards Darcy. With how the sunlight lit his face, he reminded her of the first time they met in Greece. The sun had been bearing down harshly but he walked through the tourist filled streets with the confidence of Apollo. Darcy’s breath caught in her throat. Between his looks, her lack of romantic touch in the past 18 months and what she assumed was residual dragon sex mojo, she knew she would have to stay extra vigilant around him. Except, this was so unfair. And Brock was so pretty and smelled so nice. And watching him feed their son made her feel all sorts of motherly and confusing things.

“You’re really gonna have to grovel,” Darcy teased, voice a low murmur. Despite the warning bells in her head, she still found herself leaning closer towards him. She could feel the chuckle rumble through his body and all sense started to melt away. Her eyes fell to his lips, which still looked as inviting as they had their first night together.

“I will,” Brock promised in a whisper, nose dangerously close to hers. For a moment, Darcy forgot about the history between them and about his mistakes. She let herself believe in the fantasy that she’d wanted from the moment she found out she was pregnant; they were a small, happy family. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up and Brock’s lips touched hers. They shared a simple, sweet kiss that broke her heart. Before she could think about regret, she deepened the kiss. There was only a small thought about how this probably wasn’t a good idea but a stronger, more persistent intuition settled in her bones and told her this was how it should be. 

By the time a familiar voice rung out through the room, Darcy had her fingers tangled in Brock’s hair and she was pretty sure her pride had taken a flight back to Norway.

“What the hell? Are you two Frenching? In front of the baby!”


	11. New Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤🐉
> 
> Title from Dua Lipa's song. Which is what Jane will make Darcy listen to after this chapter. 
> 
> A/N: Sorry for my slight absence with this story. I honestly was overwhelmed with the response to this story, which was supposed to be a trashy, campy little romance with dragons that I didn't think wouldn't catch anyone's attention. So I wanted to take some time to think about where to go with it. It still may be super trashy and ridiculous even after my attempts at planning something believable...

“Looks like they’re trying to make another baby,” Jack chirped gleefully, answering Jane’s rhetorical question. Darcy pulled away from Brock with wide eyes. She watched as his lips desperately followed hers and landed ungracefully on her chin. Brock opened his eyes and blinked before noticing their audience. A warm flush covered her face and she knew she was probably blushing from head to toe. Or maybe she was all hot and bothered for…other reasons. Untangling her hands from Brock’s hair, Darcy turned towards the doorway to find Jane and Thor with Jack’s tall frame visible above them. Jane’s arms were crossed in front of her chest and there was an angry frown accompanying her narrow eyed glare. Both Thor and Jack shared more amused expressions.

“So, you two have forgiven one another, then?” Thor asked carefully, eyes darting between Brock and Darcy and wondering if he needed to step in.

“Did you have-” Jane began but paused when her gaze dropped to Raph. Standing up a little straighter, she cleared her throat and continued in a less harsh tone but Darcy knew that was for the benefit of Raph. There was still quite enough judgement in it. “Did you have s-e-x in front of your baby?”

“No! Of course not,” Darcy insisted, making a point to scoot away from Brock. He let out an annoyed huff at the distance. “I just had a small lapse of judgement because of his dragon hormones.”

“I was in the middle of groveling,” Brock said and Darcy didn’t have to look at him to know he had a smug smirk firmly in place.

“Doesn’t look like any kind of groveling I’ve seen,” Jane said primly.

“Really? Looks a lot like the right kind of groveling to me,” Jack said with a dirty grin but then jumped up when Jane elbowed him. “Oi! Your elbows are pointy.”

“You’re a dragon. Get over it,” Jane scoffed and jabbing him a second time for good measure. She missed the small nod Thor gave in agreement with Jack. Jane may be tiny, but her punches and jabs were strong. “Darcy, we’re packing your stuff and then we’re leaving.”

“Yeah, we’re going to my home,” Brock said, eyes focusing on Raph finishing his bottle. A smile lit up his face as he watched their son with such love and tenderness that Darcy almost lost her train of thought.

“No, we’re going back to Norway,” Jane stated and Brock’s jaw tensed.

“Darcy and I have some things to discuss. I also intend to spend some much needed time with my son,” Brock said, voice taking on a more gruff quality and clearly stating that the conversation was over. Of course, Jane didn’t care. 

“Darcy, Thor and I have some things to discuss, too. I think we should have our conversation first. Then maybe we’ll consider going to your prison home,” Jane said.

“My son’s not finished with his bottle,” Brock replied with false calm as something more dangerous simmered, tension now tightening his neck and shoulders. His eyes turned golden.

“Uh, Jane, let’s finish with Raph and then talk,” Darcy suggested, knowing that a shouting match was on the horizon. Neither Jane nor Brock seemed like the types to back down and she really didn’t need a crying baby in the middle of it to complete her morning. Or Brock’s big dragon butt taking up all the space in the room if he had another uncontrollable shift. 

“Darcy, can I talk to you out in the hall for just a second?” Jane asked, nose rising in the air just slightly and Darcy let out a sigh. She’d hoped to not have to face full consequences for just a second longer. Maybe secretly admire Brock’s muscles just a tad before drinking some coffee and making sense of what the hell her life was now. Scooting off the bed, Darcy became horribly more aware of the fact that she was in an unflattering nightshirt and everyone else seemed nicely dressed. After a soft command to Thor to keep an eye on Raph, Jane led them out into the hallway. Jack watched them with interest as he closed the door. Once they’d taken a few steps away from the room, Jane spun on Darcy.

“Darcy, you need to stay strong,” Jane berated. “No more making dragon kissy faces!”

“I was not making dragon kissy faces,” Darcy said, crossing her arms and focusing on a tapestry. It was of a dragon fighting an army of knights. “I was just…kissing a dragon momentarily.” 

“You know what I mean! He’s going to get married to a princess. I know in a perfect world, you two would be together and raise Raph but that isn’t going to happen,” Jane said, causing Darcy’s stomach to plummet. Yes, she knew that fact quite well but it somehow hurt even more each time she heard it. Her heart felt like the woven knights being burnt by the dragon.

“He said he was going to leave her and marry me,” Darcy said lamely, not believing his assurances but also not knowing why the world was so unfair. Why could Jane have her prince but Darcy couldn’t? Her prince was her baby daddy. Didn’t the universe see that entitled her more to a happy ending?

“Oh, Darcy,” Jane said in such a pity filled tone that Darcy just scrunched her eyes shut. As much as she loved Jane, the occasional pity towards Darcy’s general circumstances always rubbed her the wrong way. There was always pity and or judgement from the entire world who only saw her as a single mother but it stung a little differently with Jane.

“If you and Thor could work things out with Odin, then why can’t Brock and I figure something out?” Darcy asked. Not that she made a decision on how she and Brock were going to resolve their parenting responsibilities with so much in the way. Hearing his side of things, while not excusing his behavior, made it clear that Darcy wouldn’t walk away from the situation as easily and seamlessly as she’d hoped. A silly, stupid part of her didn’t want to talk away at all- wanted to stay by Brock no matter what. Still, she needed to hear an educated answer as to why _her_ situation was different to Jane’s.

“Too much is riding on the alliance,” Jane said, voice softening with a sigh. She reached out and squeezed Darcy’s shoulder. “There wasn’t anything written or promised between Thor and Sif. And you know that Thor’s sister came back. I mean, it was messy until all the bloodlust wore off but they agreed she would take over from Odin since it was her right. Unless Brock has a secret older brother, I don’t think it’s going to be that easy for you. The smart thing is to leave all this dragon stuff behind us.”

“No Jane,” Darcy took a step back and shook off the hand on her shoulder. Although she understood where Jane was coming from, leaving and not looking back wasn’t much of an option anymore. A happy ending with Brock was probably impossible but right now, she wanted to make sure she didn’t put Raph in even more danger because she did something on impulse. That’s how she got into this mess. All of her messes. Following her gut impulses and irresponsible whims had been her philosophy on life. It always was enough to help her to stumble forward in the adventure she’d been able to cobble together. Until now, when the safety of her son was in jeopardy. For the first time in her life, Darcy needed to plant her feet on the ground and think rationally before taking another step.

“We can figure this out on our own,” Jane said and for a brief moment, Darcy saw fear flash Jane’s eyes.

“Between my stupid, irrational desire for Raph to live in a two-parent household and then seeing Brock after so long…I can’t keep running. I know none of this is fair and all this dragon entitlement is beyond ridiculous and I promise I will continue to complain about that this entire trip. But I need a couple of days to try and figure stuff out with Brock,” Darcy said, pausing to glare at Jane when the astrophysicist rolled her eyes at the mention of Brock. Once Jane offered a contrite pout, Darcy continued. “Maybe everything Brock told me last night and this morning are all lies but he’s still Raph’s father. I owe them a few days together at the very least.”

“He’s got your head all muddled. What if you make a terrible decision that you can’t take back?”

“I’ve already done that, Jane!” Darcy blurted, more anger escaping than she realized she’d been holding in. Jane took a step back. “Seriously, why is my life just a series of screw ups that just kind of work out for me? I screwed up with my science course and ended up having to take an internship. I screwed up with job interviews and couldn’t find a job, so I followed you to London because I had no choice. I screwed up on a vacation and now I have a baby who’s half dragon and heir to an entire kingdom and probably with loads of people more than happy to see him hurt. I know you think I should just tell Brock to go sit on a pointy stick and I probably should but I’m seriously out of my element here. These dragons have real money and power. We’ve gone up against a lot before but now I have a baby. I need to be smarter about this. Yeah, I know I act like I don’t care about anything or have any legit plans but I won’t let myself ruin Raph’s future.”

“You’re not a screw up and you’re not ruining his future! And Brock doesn’t have any right to you or Raph. We can hide somewhere,” Jane said confidently, shaking her head as if life were that easy. As much as Darcy wanted to believe her, she knew just enough about shifter laws to know it wasn’t true.

“How can you know that? As unfair as it might seem to us, dragons do have their own laws they’re allowed to enact and most countries wouldn’t think twice in stopping them. Brock thinks I’m his mate and he’s willing to let an entire kingdom go up in flames because he won’t let me or Raph go. Or at least keeps wanting to tell me that. We can’t keep running from this. _I_ can’t. Whether I decide to live off planet with Loki or just hide out on Earth, that’s not the life I want for Raph,” Darcy let out a shaky sigh and covered her face with her hands for a moment. Looking up, she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “What we really need to do is read up on all this dragon stuff. There has to be a loophole. If it’s not to do with Brock’s marriage, then there could be something else that could protect Raph.”

“You can’t be seriously entertaining the idea of trying to work things out with Brock,” Jane scoffed, judgement in her voice causing Darcy’s hackles to rise.

“I don’t know how crazy these old dragons are and if they’re going to hurt Raph. You heard what Jack said last night. The Di Dragos have enemies and as much as we try, we can’t change who Raph’s father is. Jane, these are the _nice_ dragons that took us. From what Brock told me about his future father-in-law, that guy sounds a lot more banana-balls than anyone we’ve met here, so far. He’s gonna be pissed when he finds out his own flesh and blood isn’t technically the heir to Aurelius. Also, I don’t know anything about raising a baby dragon. What if Raph accidently burns one of us to a crisp or _I_ accidently hurt him because I don’t know some secret? What then? I’m trying to be responsible for once in my life!”

“We’ve been doing fine so far-”

“You don’t know everything Jane! I sure as hell know a lot less than you! This isn’t Odin calling you a goat because he’d rather have Thor marry Sif. This my baby’s life on the line. His entire future and it’s up to me to make sure I do right by him. Let me take some time to decide what I’m going to do. I know my first instinct was to run and you really have a problem with authority and want to spit in the face of it all the time. But if you keep pushing to make my decisions for me, you’re no better than Bianca trying to marry me off to the wrong brother.”

At first, Jane took in a deep breath and was prepared to argue but she must have noticed the tears in Darcy’s eyes. Truth of the matter: Darcy was freaking scared. She could take dark elves and Loki having some daddy issues that caused him to burn down a town. Even Hela going rage killer until she sat down and talked to her brothers about their mutual distaste for their father. Darcy could take all of that and run straight ahead into danger. But she had another life to think about now. Running straight into absolute peril without an educated plan wasn’t an option any more. She realized that now. She just wished her older brother’s lectures weren’t hitting her all at the same time.

“Okay. I’m sorry,” Jane said, shoulders drooping. Opening her arms, she waited for Darcy to nod before engulfing her in a hug. “We’ll see what stupid stuff Brock has in store for now. And I really am sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way about…everything. Just to reiterate, you’re not a screw up. I love having you on my team and don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You could hire someone that has an actual degree in the right field?” Darcy offered with a weak smile as they pulled apart.

“Yeah, but they wouldn’t be as much fun. And I guess I do have an issue with authority. Mostly men in authority positions. I blame SHIELD,” Jane admitted. “Maybe I do get a little irrational when faced with that stuff. I did throw a plate of food at Dr. Burnes when he tried to lecture me about women in academics.”

“I still think he’s planning to sue us, by the way. Still, to be fair, most men in positions of authority are crap at it,” Darcy said and Jane laughed. “Speaking of subpar men with too much power, isn’t Tony supposed to be sending us a lawyer? Maybe they can help? Tony is attached to Raph and would be offended someone _else_ tried to kidnap him. I’m sure he’d get us the best lawyer versed in both international and dragon law.” 

“True,” Jane perked up. “And I bet you can get the Wi-Fi password from Brock so we can do our own research. But until then, we need some rules. First, no sex with Brock-”

“Jane, I’m an adult and I think I can control my urges,” Darcy said, fighting back a scoff. Jane shook her head, clearly not believing her.

“I saw the way you were looking at him. With hope in your eyes and sex on the brain,” Jane said, wagging her finger and before Darcy could argue, she continued. “I’m just saying, you can’t separate sex and feelings. Especially if Brock is muddling your brain with empty promises. And honestly, looking at those abs, he doesn’t really need to put much effort into it.”

“He does have nice abs,” Darcy admitted, eyes wandering to the ceiling as she imagined them again. She even liked the veins on his arms-

“See! You can’t let him have the upper hand. Don’t let him distract you with pretty words. Or pretty abs,” Jane said. “Next thing you know, you’re pregnant again and forced to be his mistress.”

“Fine, I won’t have sex with him. Not that I ever planned to,” Darcy agreed then snorted when Jane lifted her pinky.

“Pinky swear on it,” Jane insisted. “I’m doing this for your benefit. You made me swear over Don. Remember how I was with Don Blake? He would flash his smile and wear those tight shirts that showed off his pecks and six pack and I would forgive him for all the shit he put me through. Until you told me to stand my ground. Now I’m telling you what you told me. No conceited man is worth the constant betrayal and heartache.”

“I think my exact words were ‘no man is worth the fuckery, especially if he loves his muscles more than you’. Also, I didn’t have any clauses about Asgardians or baby daddy dragons,” Darcy pointed out but did wrap her pinky around Jane’s. They shook and hugged again. Taking a moment to compose themselves, they finally made their way back into the master bedroom.

The first thing that greeted Darcy was Brock cradling their son against his chest. He was now walking around the room, hair a complete mess and not any more clothes than before. Raph sucked on his fist and stared up at Brock in wonder. She was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat when she saw them and she tried to tell herself it was just her mommy hormones happy to see her son. Not Brock.

“Did you name our son after a turtle?” Brock asked in an incredulous tone. Pursing her lips to hold back a giggle, Darcy’s gaze darted to Jack who just smiled like the dragon who got the gold. Of course he’d tell Brock the first chance he got. The Aussie did love to stir things up a bit. Mixed with Bianca, they were a _terrible_ pair.

“In my defense, the turtle reminded me of you,” Darcy couldn’t stop the coy words from escaping. As Brock sputtered, Jack let out a roar of laughter. Raph joined with a happy laugh of his own. There must have been something in the way she watched Brock because once he caught her eye, his complaints stopped cold and he seemed caught up in a dreamy gaze. Darcy’s entire body wobbled and she thought she might melt into a puddle. A sharp jab to her side pulled her from her fog. Jane really did know where to hit you with maximum pain and minimum effort. As Jane cleared her throat pointedly, Darcy shook the remaining dust from her head. To distract herself, she went to find a new outfit and diaper for Raph. Not before catching the heat in Brock’s eyes as he watched her walk away. A shiver ran down her spine. 

Her pinky swear to Jane might be more difficult to keep than she realized. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this 'verse, I decided to go with Hela coming down to rain hell but Odin didn't die after his stint in the nursing home and all the siblings bonded over Odin being a terrible father. Inspired by PumpkinDoodles' cannons and fics.  
> Also, Frigga somehow has survived/came back at some point and is a good influence on Hela, as she was with Loki. Everyone is alive and happy. 😬😅


	12. Diamonds Are A Dragon's Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally was able to write another chapter. I think I have a better hold on the story plot wise. At the very least, I've been continuing to enjoy world building for the dragons. Thank you as always for all your comments and kudos! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤

If Jane ever decided to retire from Astrophysics, she would make an excellent chaperone. Not that Jane would ever retire from Astrophysics. Darcy was certain Jane’s death would likely be in some freak science accident or from unhealthy exposure in the field, like Madame Curie and radiation. Morbid thought perhaps but she didn’t think Jane would want to go any other way. Of course, Jane could easily get into chaperoning as a side hustle because she seemed to have a natural talent for it. Or maybe she just was properly motivated given the circumstances.

It started during breakfast where Darcy had an espresso that made her have an out of body experience. Seriously, all the coffee in her life until that point paled in comparison. Also, all the pastries were light and buttery. Sheer heaven on her tongue. The cook deserved a raise. Brock commented that he’d have to work on his bedroom skills since he’d never been able to get her to make that face. His voice felt like warm water running down her back. Which, despite Darcy’s better judgement and logic, caused her to blush. That, of course, got Jane on the defensive and she watched Brock with _even more_ suspicion than before. 

Before they left for Brock’s abode, Bianca presented Darcy and Raph with a beautifully embroidered baby blanket. The blanket probably cost more than everything Darcy owned. A large black dragon wearing a crown, with a bedazzled orb under one claw and the other claw holding a scepter was embroidered onto the center of the blanket. Real jewels decorated the piece. Pearls, rubies and diamonds were just some of the precious stones stitched on with what looked like silver and gold threads.

Darcy tried to give it back because _holy crap_ that was not something you gave a baby. Or a normal, non-millionaire person in general. But Bianca insisted, saying she’d commissioned it for Brocks’ first born earlier that year. She was more than delighted that she could finally present it- that it was a gift fit only for a Di Drago prince. When Darcy brought the blanket up to show Raph, he slapped it twice with a giggle. That probably meant he liked it. Jack warned her to expect even more gaudy and priceless gifts since it was dragon tradition to help ‘build an infant’s first hoard’.

As promised, all their things were being moved to Brock’s home. Via dragon airlift. At least, that’s what Darcy was calling it, since one of the enforcers transformed and took their bags away in a net that he carried with his talons. When Jane asked why they couldn’t just carry their stuff, Brock shrugged and assured them it was a preference for his house staff to have all guests’ things cleaned and put away in their rooms by the time they arrived. Apparently, Brock’s butler ran a tighter ship than Alessandro’s.

It was about a 45-minute drive between Di Drago homes with all the winding, tiny roads. One of the turns as they drove up a mountain showed Darcy it wasn’t a home so much as a freaking castle. Complete with about 7 towers. Heavy foliage from surrounding trees hid most of the stone castle when looking from afar, unless you were in the exact right spot, adding an almost a fairytale quality. A castle fit for Rapunzel.

As they caught view of the gatehouse, the road was lined with marble statues of dragons in varying degrees of anger and aggression. They looked to be warning any unwelcome guests of what was to come to trespassers. A butler greeted their party when they climbed out of the short limo into a courtyard. In addition to a stern-faced, greying butler was a line of smiling servants in crisp black and white uniforms. Brock helped Darcy unclip Raph from his car seat before they were met halfway by the butler. The man bowed deeply and the staff behind him followed suit. Once they stood tall again, the man spoke to Brock in Italian. Darcy wished she had taken her Duo Lingo more seriously as she watched the two men chat. When Raph let out a string of babble, as if he wanted to join in on the conversation, Brock and the butler grinned at the little boy. 

“Darcy, this is Roberto. He is the chief of staff for most of the Di Drago households and acts as my butler when required. His family has been serving the Di Dragos for over a millennium,” Brock introduced, leading Darcy forward with a hand on the small of her back. “Things would not run nearly as smoothly around the estates if it weren’t for him.”

“Just doing my honored duty, my Prince. It is a pleasure to meet you, Duchess,” Roberto bowed again, face falling back into a stern expression. Before Darcy could argue the title bestowed on her, he turned towards the staff and began to introduce them individually. As he called out each name, the staff member would step forward and either bow or curtsey. Darcy nodded with a smile at each introduction but knew that she was going to have difficulty remember all the names since there were about 15 people. Next to Brock in his rumpled suit, Darcy still felt woefully underdressed by comparison. She’d donned a long flannel shirt and a pair of leggings. The most cohesive and clean thing she’d packed for herself. Yet, the staff didn’t show any indication they were judging her. In fact, most of them looked rather excited and shared genuine smiles. A few even bounced forward to present their curtsey or bow. The last to step forward was an older woman who looked to be about the age of Roberto, perhaps 60 or so. After her curtsey, she moved to stand next to Roberto.

“Hello Duchess, my name is Catherine. I am to be your Lady’s Maid for the time being. Should anything not be to your liking, you can speak to me. I have extensive experience with children and can assist with caring for Prince Raphael. The nursery has also been prepared, if the little Prince needs a nap. I have collected some samples of curtains, bedding and carpets for you to choose from to decorate his and your suites,” Catherine said with a reassuring nod. Darcy held Raph closer to her chest, mouth open but unable to make sound come out. She wasn’t sure how to explain to Roberto and Catherine that they were very kind but she was not a Duchess. Nor that she would be redecorating any rooms, since it clearly wasn’t her right.

“This is Jane and Thor,” Darcy eventually choked out. “They’ve been helping with Raph and probably will want to keep doing so. I’m sorry…I didn’t mean for that to sound super rude.”

“Of course not, Duchess,” Catherine smiled kindly and there wasn’t an ounce of censure in her expression. She seemed more bemused than anything. “Roberto explained your uh…unusual trip to Aurelius and I know you must be tired. And rightfully annoyed. I believe Jane and Thor’s room is near the nursery and if it is not, I will see to ensuring that it is,” at that, she sent pointed glances towards Brock and Roberto. The two men looked vaguely guilty. “Little dragons can be a handful, as I well know. If Prince Brock was any example, then I suspect Prince Raphael will be just as energetic. Any help is appreciated.”

“I wasn’t _that_ bad,” Brock pouted and the amusement in Catherine’s eye as she smirked indicated that he was quite the hell raiser. Clearing his throat, Brock patted Darcy on her lower back. Raph, who had been watching the interactions with fascination, lifted his hand and waved at Catherine. The older woman let out a sigh of adoration and waved back. Raph buried his face in Darcy’s collarbone in adorable bashfulness. “Cat helped my mother look after me when I was growing up. She’s one of the few I’d trust to look after Raph. She’s also married to Roberto.” 

“You mother needed the help,” Catherine said with authority. “You and all your siblings were handfuls but I can already tell that Prince Raphael is much more of an angel than his father.”

“Now, Cat,” Roberto warned lightly as the staff behind them tittered and giggled. Even Jane let out a snort as Thor chuckled.

“I changed that man’s dirty diapers and pinched his little bum when he was naughty. I’m allowed some familiarity,” said Catherine with a tiny shrug. Brock cleared his throat and Darcy thought there was a bit of a blush on his tan cheeks.

“If you don’t mind, I will take Darcy and her guests on a tour. If you could meet us in the east wing later, you can show her guests to their rooms, as Darcy and I look over the samples in the nursery,” Brock said, tugging Darcy closer to his side. Roberto nodded then snapped his hands and the staff scattered to their posts, save for Catherine.

“Excuse me, I think I’ll help with the ‘samples’ in the nursery,” Jane said, forcing herself between Brock and Darcy. Despite the look in Brock’s eyes that said he was nearly ready to toss Jane off the mountain, he dropped his arm and let the tiny scientist scoot next to Darcy. Brock said something softly in Italian to Roberto, who hurried off into the castle. Catherine gave Jane an approving nod before following.

Without much more ado, they began the tour of the castle. Brock gave them a bit of history on the place as he walked them around the grounds and courtyard, pointing out a few separate buildings which acted as a small church with Sunday services for staff and the servant’s quarters. Beautiful topiaries and marble statues littered the gardens, playing off the steep incline. Arches of flowers lined the stairs and created a divine smell that caused Raph to sneeze. Brock pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Raph’s nose.

First built in the 13th century, Brock’s castle had been continuously added to and renovated throughout the following centuries. It had been done in such a way that at least from the outside, everything flowed and stayed with the original architectural style. Thor even admitted that he enjoyed the construction and he and Brock chatted briefly about the security of the castle. The castle was originally just a cave in the side of the mountain that one of his ancient ancestors used to hide some of their hoard. All the homes the Di Dragos built on this side of the island were atop ancestral hoard caves. There were still hidden grottos in the mountains and even if Brock didn’t state it, Darcy had a feeling there was a huge fortune hidden in these rocks.

They returned to the courtyard and entered the castle. An enormous painting covered the ceiling, detailing dragons of all shapes and colors floating in the clouds, converging around a black dragon flying in front of the sun. Their scales sparkled in the light as they watched the black dragon in reverence. This masterpiece would have been at home somewhere in a sacred building in Rome. Brock said there were about 15 similar murals throughout the castle, detailing dragon lore and the history of his family. When he noticed Darcy’s awe, he winked and said that the murals and paintings were only second to the artwork in his parents’ home on this side of the island.

Despite the grandeur of the main entrance, the rest of the castle was surprisingly comfortable. Brock even encouraged Darcy to let their energetic son toddle trough the rooms and explore. The furniture and colors were warm, soft and inviting. It felt more of a modern home than a cold, imposing castle. Things were decorated like a summer villa but still played to and showcased some of the medieval architecture found throughout the castle. Brock and Darcy played with Raph as he joyfully zipped about, enjoying the adventure of his new surroundings. Occasionally, they had to stop him when he put priceless antiques in his mouth. Only the really expensive things. Brock said it showed his son had good taste. He was also particularly proud of the pun and asked if it deserved a kiss from Darcy. Jane pinched his arm at the request.

There were cute little nooks and crannies throughout for reading, snoozing and just relaxing. In fact, a part of her could see herself and Raph running through the rooms and halls as he grew up, reading story books in front of a huge fireplace or her kissing Brock in a secluded corner. At that fantasy, her throat tightened painfully.

When she hid the tears in her eyes by burying her face in Raph’s neck, Brock pulled Darcy into his arms and kissed both her and Raph on the forehead. Somehow, it was as if he could feel the futility of her thoughts, since she knew this would never actually be a nice getaway for her and Raph. Just as Brock began to assure Darcy it was her home as much as his, Jane cleared her throat.

“Excuse me, you’re being a horrible tour guide. Tour guides don’t feel up the tourists,” Jane said crisply and Darcy suddenly realized that one of Brock’s hands had move down to rest dangerously close to her ass.

“Then maybe you two want to break off from the group and get lost? A servant will find you when it’s lunch time,” Brock said with a forced smile. Without a word, Jane simply plucked Raph from Darcy’s arms and placed the wriggling baby into Brock’s. He bounced Raph up and down, not missing a beat but sending a strange look Jane’s way.

“As you finish out this tour, I want you to remember you have an infant in your arms and to behave yourself,” Jane stated, causing Brock to let out a bark of laughter.

“I am a very good multitasker. I can entertain my baby and woo my mate at the same time,” Brock said proudly. Jane mumbled some not so baby-friendly words under her breath but their tour continued. As they walked, Jane practically stepped on Darcy’s feet. Obviously, Jane did not trust Darcy’s libido, or Brock’s muscles. Possibly both. Every time Brock tried to find an excuse to separate him and Darcy from the rest of their quartet, Jane was not having it. Brock tried to sway Jane by showing her the books on astronomy and dragon ‘magic’ that were only shared amongst the dragon kin. He even suggested there were some secrets about how the dragon kin understood things like the Bifrost. Despite the longing in Jane’s eyes as they left the library, she stayed steadfast in her chaperoning duties. Though, Darcy was fairly certain Jane ordered Thor to swing back to the library later. She was interested as well and hoped some of the dragon tomes were in English. Maybe they had some archaic dragon laws she could use to get herself out of this mess. She heard that dragons had been quite progressive with dragonesses’ rights throughout the centuries compared to human counterparts. They helped pave the way for human women fighting for their own rights.

Technically, Darcy should be thankful for Jane’s insistence. Because if Jane weren’t there, Darcy probably would have jumped Brock’s bones. Even with the baby in his arms. Well, maybe because the baby? She never realized how much more attractive Brock would be with their child in his arms. As he gave them factoids about his family history and the castle, Brock would then break out in Italian as he cooed to Raph. Darcy was definitely getting hot and bothered every time Brock made their son giggle or when he ran after the boy tugging on some priceless tapestry. She wasn’t sure how much of that was his dragon mojo he clearly was laying on thick (even if she didn’t know _how_ he did it) or the fact that she hadn’t gotten any since Raph’s conception. Any red-blooded woman would get a little flustered at seeing a handsome, muscled man being so damn cute.

 

* * *

 

 

As Brock had requested, Roberto was waiting patiently in the east wing. He bowed in front of Darcy and Brock before insisting he show Jane and Thor to their room. Jane objected vehemently. Darcy had to hand it to Roberto, he didn’t even flinch as Jane began to argue how she was decidedly not going to leave Darcy alone with Brock. The butler suggested Jane sit for some tea and snacks, which only made her more annoyed as she accused Roberto of being in cahoots with Brock’s evil scheme to get Darcy’s panties off. That annoyed Roberto, who insisted he wanted nothing to do with a human’s panties, setting off Jane even more.

Darcy only halfheartedly tried to calm Jane down but she had worked herself into a pretty good tangent about women’s rights and trashy dragon art as Thor looked between his beloved and the butler with a bemused expression (the big lug kind of liked watching Jane argue and win). But Roberto was giving it just as good himself, complaining about humans not being respectful. Roberto was being kind of a jerk now but clearly, Jane needed a nap. It was probably the jet lag. Jane did not do well with large time jumps. It gave her headaches. When Darcy first had Raph, she’d been able to work Jane onto a similar nap schedule. It had worked quite well.

Just as Darcy was about to suggest that she, Jane and Raph all lay down for a nap together, Brock tugged on her elbow. She looked over to find him holding a finger up to his lips. For the first time, she noticed that Roberto had been slowly inching himself in such a manner that it also pivoted Jane as she argued, trying to keep eye contact with him. They were about 5 feet away now and Jane had her back completely to Darcy. Brock continued to slowly tug Darcy backwards until they reached a large tapestry hanging on the wall. Brock pulled it back to reveal a door. He then opened the door to reveal a secret passage. Against her best judgement but always wanting to hide away in the walls of a castle, Darcy carefully followed him into the dark hall.

Brock helped Darcy into the passage and shut the door behind her, all while holding a very content Raph as he nuzzled his father’s neck. Seriously, be still, Darcy’s heart. And her lady bits. When she shook herself from her crazy and inappropriate haze, she noticed Jane’s arguing had become muffled noise. A flickering of an oil lamp was the only source of light in the cold, stone lined passage that was just large enough to let Brock stand without slouching.

“Did you encourage Roberto to get into an argument with Jane?” Darcy asked, crossing her arms as Brock suddenly took interest in the hem of Raph’s shirt. “ _Brock_?”

“I just wanted to show you and Raph the catacombs,” Brock said with a pout but mischief swam in his eyes.

“Catacombs? Is that where all your ancestors are buried?” Darcy wrinkled her nose at his suggestion. She wasn’t sure she wanted to bring Raph down to see some dusty dragon bones. Maybe when he was older and had reached his goth phase.

“No, that’s just what my siblings and I named our hoards on this side of the island. Inside joke. No bones. Well, I’m pretty sure Stefani has a skeleton made of rose gold and jewels in hers. And she also convinced a Pope to let her have a saint’s tooth. Made it a necklace. But she’s always been an odd one,” Brock shrugged, waving his hand as if that were a completely normal thing to ever mention. Darcy decided to gloss over this fact.

“And we have to hide from Jane because?”

“I wasn’t planning to invite Jane and Thor. A dragon’s hoard is private. The location should only be shared with his mate and children. And even then, some dragons still keep a few of their hoards secret from everyone in their life,” Brock insisted with complete sincerity, handing Raph over to Darcy so he could grab the lamp. “Which I won’t do with you. I promise, from here on out, complete transparency.”

“I’m assuming this is just one of many hoards?” Darcy mused, eyeing Brock up and down in the dim light. He watched her with avid attention as if he were waiting for approval in his change of behavior. 

“Of course. I’m not an idiot. I wouldn’t hide all my hoard in one location. But this is the most important one. I do have one in the capital. A lot of it is on display when the palace is open for tours. Including family crowns and royal heirlooms. My family rotates certain pieces to attract tourists,” Brock explained as he began to walk down the dark passage. Darcy had no choice but to follow him. “Those are more of a collective hoard. All the dragons in our direct service contribute pieces to it. Kind of a way to build loyalty throughout a dragon colony, since we’re naturally solitary.”

“What makes this hoard so special?” Darcy asked.

“It has my favorite pieces and some of the first things I ever started to collect,” Brock said, warmth in his tone.

Darcy hummed in understanding. “So, it’s mostly sentimental?”

“Yeah and there’s also things that have been in my family for a few millennia. Passed down from father to child. Things I’m gonna give to Raph,” said Brock with such pride that it almost made Darcy trip.

“Uh, yeah, that reminds me. When are you telling the staff that they shouldn’t call me a duchess?”

“Why would I do that?” Brock sounded legitimately confused at that suggestion.

“Because I’m not one,” Darcy ignored the urge to add a ‘duh’.

“Roberto just assumed, correctly I might add, that since you’re my mate, you’ll be getting your own titles to match me. He was being respectful,” Brock waved away her concern as if it were an annoying gnat.

“And might I add that you’re getting married to an actual princess, who is not me. She should get the titles and respect. I’ll stick to plain Darcy Lewis,” said Darcy, not liking the bile that welled up in her throat at the reminder. 

“I’m not marrying her. I’m marrying you. I’ve got some nice rings in my hoard here, if you want to pick one,” Brock offered and despite Darcy’s brain telling her that’s not what she wanted, her heart soared at his conviction. “Diamonds the size of a quail’s eggs. Any bigger and I think you’d get annoyed.”

“You really don’t know me if you think that’s the way to my heart,” Darcy snorted.

“I was joking,” Brock pointed out as they reached a fork in their path. The passageway veered off in two different directions and Brock picked the left. About 25 feet later, they met a spiral staircase. “I mean, about you choosing a big diamond ring. I do have rings with diamonds the size of a quail’s egg. Not that practical, though. I’m thinking an emerald might look good on you. Maybe a sapphire. Or a classic diamond, if you want. No blood diamonds in my hoard, if you’re worried about that kind of thing.”

“The ethical history of your hoard wasn’t on my mind until now, since I was trying to convince you that it was futile to throw diamonds at me in hopes that I’d say yes to your crazy scheme of war-causing-marriage. In a way, that would make them blood diamonds,” Darcy said, a little more slowly than normal since she was concentrating on taking careful steps as she kept hold of Raph.

“You know, most women would love it if I threw diamonds at them,” Brock chuckled once they reached the bottom of the staircase. He held Darcy’s elbow to help her take the last step, which was taller than the others. They faced another split, this time with 3 paths. Darcy noticed that as they walked deeper into the mountain, the passages were getting larger. This time, Brock veered to the right.

“Most women aren’t concerned with the global political consequences of mating an heir. They think it’s all fun, Lifetime movie fairytales. Nope, there’s actual people’s lives that matter more than me getting…” Darcy faltered as she remembered Raph was in her arms and was getting closer every day to his first word. “Getting some…you know what.”

“I don’t know what,” Brock said in amusement, turning back to look at Darcy. She saw the twinkle in his eyes that stated he was a big fat liar and indeed knew what. He continued in a deeper tone that made her shiver. “Care to give me some details?”

“There’s an infant here. He’s soaking up everything we’re saying. I hope that makes you behave,” Darcy hoisted up Raph just a little higher, as if to wave their baby in front of Brock. He just stopped for a moment to smile and loudly smooch Raph’s cheek. Raph offered a toothy little grin.

“I’ll do my best but I can’t make any promises. You ever thought of giving him a little brother or sister?” Brock asked and even though the suggestion was ridiculous, his warm, caramel tones were oh so tempting. Mostly in regards to the baby-making part.

“I can barely dress myself in an outfit not covered in baby food. I don’t think adding a second baby to the mix is gonna help. You know, I met your sister and brother for the first time in like, 3-day old leggings and a hoodie that had more stains than one of Tony’s oil rags,” Darcy pointed out.

“Hmm, I bet you still looked hot,” Brock whispered with a smirk and a wink before continuing to lead her towards the catacombs. “But you got me now. And Cat. And Roberto, ‘cause I don’t think I’m gonna get rid of the old dragon anytime soon. He takes his vows of service quite seriously. Was devastated when I was…how does he say it? Faffing about in a militia, I believe is the best translation.”

“I mean, I can’t argue with Roberto on that one,” Darcy conceded.

“We gotta give Cat and Roberto more kids to help look after. It’ll give them something to do,” Brock’s tease was accompanied by a sexy pout. It veered into duck lip territory but somehow looked good on him. 

“Because making Italian dragons, I literally just met, happy, is my main concern,” Darcy said dryly. “Cat needs to pinch your butt again for being naughty. I will tattle on you. Don’t think I won’t.”

“Well, you’re concerned for the citizens of Aurelius. Pretty sure that’ll make you a good queen,” Brock said, though he faltered somewhat when he considered Cat’s punishments. “Besides, Cat wouldn’t pinch me, now. I think.” 

“I think the fact I really don’t want to be a queen takes precedence over my concern for the people,” Darcy said. She seriously would make a terrible queen. She could probably figure out the political minefields but she was not good with the pomp and circumstance. She’d likely insult someone because she used the wrong spoon at dinner or wave wrong. 

“I don’t want to be a king, either. That makes us a match in heaven,” Brock said bitterly and Darcy felt a surge of resentment crash into her. It was almost like being caught in an undertow, salty water seeping into her core. She wondered if this feeling originated from Brock. Which was a silly thought. Sometimes shifters were so in sync with their mates that they could tune into each other’s emotional wavelength but Darcy was _not_ Brock’s mate.

The rest of their trip was made in silence, save for Raph occasionally blowing spit bubbles and Brock stopping to ruffle the little boy’s hair as he whispered sweet Italian nothings to their son. Darcy tried to ignore the longing that would wash over her every time Raph reached out to Brock, as if he wanted his father to hold him. She wasn’t sure if the emotion was all her, Brock’s or a mix of both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are like me, you enjoy looking at real estate online that you can never afford. Apparently, there's real estate websites for European millionaires. I got inspiration from a number of listings here but these 3 were honorable mentions because...so pretty. I want to live in a renovated 13th century Italian castle.   
> https://www.italy-sothebysrealty.com/en/for-sale/residential/gorle-castle-2717.aspx  
> https://www.italy-sothebysrealty.com/en/for-sale/residential/orta-san-giulio-villa_-private-house-2976.aspx  
> https://www.italy-sothebysrealty.com/en/for-sale/residential/brunate-villa_-private-house-2037.aspx


End file.
